You Left Me No Choice
by neverlandisaplacefaraway
Summary: This is based on the 2012 film by Tim Burton. Set during the scene in which Julia is caught by Barnabas in the middle of the blood transfusion, and then after the film ends. Rated T for language. Enjoy x Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Barnalia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Barnalia fan-fiction. It is based on the 2012 film, not the original television series. Please review. Enjoy**

* * *

He'd caught her using his blood to make herself immortal. He'd caught her in the middle of the act, and was now walking towards her boasting about his ability to drain the life out of a human being in a mere 5 seconds.

"Please don't kill me. You're a good man, you're a gentleman. Forgive me." Julia whimpered as Barnabas began to trap her against the wall. She could feel the cold stone wall behind her and knew that she had no chance of escape. There was nothing she could do.

"I am not gentle and I do not forgive." Barnabas replied before pulling his head back and revealing is vampire fangs. He was ready to take the death blow and drain Julia of her life. Julia knew she needed to say it, she knew she needed to stop this.

"I love you Barnabas." Julia desperately shouted. She was impressed when Barnabas froze. "I love you, I have ever since you were so kind to me that day. Do you remember you called me beautiful? I really appreciated it, it made me feel…special. I love you, Barnabas. That's why I did this, so I could be like you and live forever. Maybe then you would look at me in a different way.

Barnabas drew back his head, hiding his vampire fangs. He stared at her for what seemed like decades. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Julia felt uncomfortable against his stare. She tried to stare back to give the illusion that she was not intimidated by him. However every so often her gaze drifted down to her bare feet, which she shifted uncomfortably.

"I apologise if I've made you think that we could ever be together, but my heart belongs to Victoria. She's the only woman who I could love. I am sorry Julia for any confusion." Barnabas said after the excruciating silence. Julia continued to look down at her feet, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. "You still shouldn't have Julia took this moment to cut him off. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips down to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making it impossible for him to push her away. Julia continued to kiss him, pulling herself closer to him; she felt his arms rest on her waist and was encouraged to carry on. She felt Barnabas deepen their kiss, pulling her closer to him. He began to back up towards the hospital bed that was placed in the centre of the room.

Barnabas sat down on the bed and encouraged Julia to wrap her legs around his waist. While doing this they continued to kiss passionately. Barnabas kept on pulling her closer to him, not allowing her to escape his grasp. They both pulled away at the same time, looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Julia looked into Barnabas' eyes while biting her lip. She did not know what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. She took this as her moment to put him in his place.

"Your heart belongs to Victoria does it? Well it doesn't seem like that." She said while pushing herself away from Barnabas and letting her feet rest back in the floor. "I am sorry Barnabas about this whole blood transfusion business.

"It's fine, if you promise to stop this. It's not fair on me or you. You do not want this awful curse inflicted on you." Barnabas said while playing with his hands and trying to avoid eye contact with Julia. "My heart does still belong to Victoria." On these words Julia turned her body back towards Barnabas, she hastily walked towards Barnabas and pushed his head up so that he was looking at her.

"Then why did you kiss me back? That wasn't just a 'pass the time' kiss. Do yourself a favour, and me for that matter, and tell me the truth." Julia said while looking at him, she had to resist the urge to kiss him again. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest, and she was sure that he could hear it. Barnabas moved his head forward and caught her lips against his. Unlike last time it was a tender kiss, they wasn't a trace of heated passion. It was loving and gentle, nothing more than that.

"You're lying to yourself, Barnabas" Julia said after they pulled away. "Why must you lie to yourself?

"Because I love Victoria." Barnabas replied while walking away from Julia. "I love her, nobody else matters.

"Nobody else matters. Then what was that, what was that kiss? You're the one who kissed me not the other way around." With this she got up and walked over to her table which was littered with bottles filled with different alcohol.

"That was just a kiss." Barnabas said

"Oh fuck you Barnabas. You know what I will carry on with this blood transfusion, because that's what I want to do, I want to be what you are, I want to live for ever; with you." Julia shouted while the drink she had in her hand sloshed about in the glass, spilling over the edges and landing on the floor.

"I will not allow you to do that!" Barnabas yelled before running towards Julia and pushing her against the wall. "I'm going to finish what I started and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." With that Barnabas bit her neck, and began to drain the life out of her body. Julia's lifeless body fell to the floor in a heap. Barnabas stared at her for a while before leaning down and picking her up. He placed her body on the hospital bed that they had only previously been sitting on together.

"I'm sorry Julia, you left me no choice." Barnabas said as he touched Julia's cold cheek with his long finger. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Goodbye Julia." He hastily wrapped her body up, leaving her head outside of the material; it seemed more ethical in his eyes. Barnabas left her body on the bed and went off to find Willie; he needed to dispose of the body as quickly as possible.

Little did he know that when he left the room, Julia's chest began to rise and fall. It wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I wasn't sure whether to carry it on, but those who reviewed suggested I did so here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review x**

* * *

Julia's _(half)_ dead corpse had been floating ever so slightly at the bottom of the river for around 3 weeks. Just enough time for Barnabas to have gained the trust and hand of Victoria Winters, or Josette as she now called herself. Neither Barnabas nor Victoria was aware that beneath the surface of the water Julia was opening her eyes.

Julia panicked; she struggled against the heavy weight of the fabric that surrounded her. She could feel the icy cold water around her face, and became aware that it was only her head that was uncovered. She attempted to move her arms but discovered that they weren't moving anywhere. "How am I going to get out of here?" was the thought running through her head. She was just about to give up hope when she discovered that she was not holding her breath. She was breathing freely under the water without any problem. Her eyes widened in surprise, maybe the transfusion had worked, and perhaps she was the creature she wanted to be. She could live forever, with Barnabas at her side.

Julia used her only free body part, her head. She moved her head downwards and clasped her teeth on to the edge of the heavy fabric. Once she had got a good grip she pulled her head up and felt the fabric tear. She continued to do this until there was enough space for her to move her hand up and rip the fabric further. Once the gap was big enough, she managed to push her body out into the water. The fish scattered, suddenly aware that the creature that had previously remained still was actually alive, and perfectly able to kill them. Julia pushed her legs back and forth. She's never been a very good swimmer, but she found new strength in her swimming ability. As she rose further and further, she became increasingly aware of how thirsty she was.

"I need to get a drink." She thought as she reached the surface of the water and allowed her head to break through the air. The wind was bitter and seeped around her face. Julia didn't know where to turn. She could see nothing in the distance other than the infamous Widows Hill. Julia knew that there was a path from the base of the hill that lead to the main town of Collinsport; so her logic told her to swim in that direction.

* * *

Barnabas was still in the middle of kissing his Josette. He'd turned her into a vampire, in his eyes they were going to live forever. Victoria had named herself Josette, and he had finally found peace with his curse and he believed his problems had ended. Barnabas was so caught up in his love for the young Victoria Winters, that he did not hear the sound of splashing waters, nor did he see the bright red hair bobbing in the water.

Julia looked up out of the water, she could see the back of Barnabas' head and a smile spread across her face. She should be angry, he (almost) killed her, but she still couldn't stop the strong beating of her heart as she saw his head stooped low. She swam further forward ready to announce her presence when she saw her. Victoria Winters was kissing Barnabas.

Julia stopped moving, and just stared at the two people. Only a few weeks ago she was kissing him, he had called her beautiful. Julia felt used and she wasn't going to stand for it. This wasn't the end of her relationship with Barnabas; she was going to get him back for this.

* * *

She watched them depart, hand in hand. Julia noticed the paleness of Victoria's skin, not dissimilar to her own. She could only assume that Victoria had also been turned into a vampire. Julia crept behind a rock and hid from their view; she could not see their faces but saw that both froze. They'd heard her. Barnabas turned his head around just as Julia behind the rock.

"Who is there? Reveal yourself!" Barnabas shouted, Julia did not answer. She remained hidden, hoping that Barnabas would not walk towards the rock. She heard the sound of footsteps, and began to panic at the thought of being discovered.

"Barnabas I don't think anyone is there." Victoria murmured "Come we must go find the others and see if they are alright."

"I saw something, it looked orange." Barnabas said, Julia could hear the slight concern rising in his voice. He'd seen her hair. Julia like her hair colour, she thought it suited her; but there were moments like this where she wished it was a darker shade.

"There's no one there." Victoria said.

"If you are sure, my Josette, then we shall leave immediately. We shall find the others and tell them that we are to begin preparation for our wedding." Barnabas replied before walking away from the bottom of Widow's Hill. Julia's eyes widened. She didn't understand why he had called her Josette. She had died centuries ago; why was Victoria claiming to be her. Julia already disliked the bug-eyed girl who had caught the attention of the one man who had ever called her beautiful. This sudden decision to be the re-incarnation of Josette, the women that Barnabas loved, angered her even more. She suddenly wanted blood, Victoria's blood, and no matter what she was going to get it. Julia was going to make sure that Victoria didn't get the chance to prepare for her wedding; and Julia liked revenge almost as much as she liked her alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's today's update. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you all seem to be liking it.**

* * *

After Victoria had persuaded Barnabas to leave Widows Hill, Julia breathed a sigh of relief. She had not been discovered. Julia knew that she would have to reveal herself to Barnabas eventually. But for now she needed to find something or someone to drink. Julia lifted her head from behind the rock and saw no one. Taking this as her moment to leave, she pushed herself off the ground and began to walk towards the path. The path could be found lying underneath the cliff face. An opening had been carved out in the stone, making it able for people to walk freely to the base of the cliff. The opening cast dark shadows along the floor, and as Julia entered the cave like creation, she became completely immersed in the shadows. That's when she heard it. The sounds of several men shouting orders at one another. Julia couldn't make out what they were saying to one another, and merely assumed that they were fishermen. Julia watched from the shadows as the men frantically waved their arms about, attempting to grab abandoned nets from the water. This was her chance; she was going to take it.

"Hello boys." She said as she walked out of the shadows. The men turned around and looked at her in confusion. One of the men walked forward slightly, he was rubbing his hands together, demonstrating his nerves.

"Julia Hoffman i-is that you? We thought you were dead. At least that's what we were told to believe, by that Angie person." The man said, Julia recognised him. He was one of the people who had begun work at the new Collins canning industry.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Julia replied. It was with this last statement that she ran forward. She jumped on the man and tore a hole in his throat. She drank from him in a mere 3 seconds. Her ability to drain a bottle of whiskey in a minute or so seemed to have paid off. Barnabas could boast all he wants about his 5 second drinking skill; Julia was a lot stronger than he was.

The others began to ran, but she gave them little chance of escape. Pushing herself off the corpse, she grabbed two other men and drained the life out of them. Blood now soaked her dress and she was soon lifting the final fisherman off the ground and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Thanks for this by the way." Julia said before clasping her teeth on his neck and sucking the last remaining piece of life out of him. Julia felt more alive than ever and took this moment to begin her travels to her home.

* * *

Barnabas and Victoria had arrived at Collinwood in no time at all, and were there to see the final destruction of the house. There was nowhere for them to live. The building was falling down piece by piece as the fire took hold. Angelique had completely destroyed it. Elizabeth walked up to both vampires and told them that they would need to move to a temporary arrangement.

"There's a hotel nearby. I'm sure we could stay there." Victoria said as she watched the firemen douse the bright orange flames. Both Barnabas and Elizabeth nodded in approval and began to tell the other family members to follow them.

Julia reached the gates of Collinwood just in time to see the large family walking away from the house. She quickly hid behind the shrubbery and watched from a distance as Barnabas and the Collins family began the decent to Collinsport. Once they were at a safe distance Julia began to walk behind them in hushed steps. She became aware that they were moving to a temporary living space. She could see Barnabas and Victoria's hands clasped together. It took all the will power that Julia had to prevent herself from running and ripping the girls head off. Barnabas would be hers if it was the last thing she ever did. With this thought she carried on walking behind them, occasionally ducking behind trees and bushes to prevent her from being seen. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got to the hotel, she could hardly book a room next to theirs.

* * *

Upon their arrival at Collinsport's only hotel, Elizabeth arranged for the two children to share a bedroom with her. She then arranged for Barnabas to have a room by himself; to which he said he could share with Victoria. However Elizabeth insisted that that was not necessary and made further arrangements for Victoria and Willie to have separate rooms as well. Julia had not been able to sneak inside the building and could not hear anything about the room arrangements. She only saw Elizabeth depart with the two children towards a staircase. Willie quickly walked towards the elevator that was located next to the stairs. Barnabas and Victoria were the last to depart.

"Oh! Madam, your room can be found using the elevator over there. Sir your room is at the opposite end of the hotel." The woman at the front desk shouted. Victoria and Barnabas looked at each other in disappointment and bid each other farewell. From her vantage point Julia could see Barnabas moving to the staircase. Victoria wasn't there. This was her chance.

Julia watched as both Victoria and Barnabas disappeared. She walked through the doors of the hotel and began to walk towards the staircase.

"Uh, ma'am. You're not allowed up to the rooms without checking in; do you have a room key?" The girl asked. She was young, around nineteen. She had dark brown hair that she held up in a tight bun. It left her neck completely exposed. Julia smiled slightly.

"I have a room key." She said she did not move from her spot.

"May I see it?" The girl replied looking at Julia with an odd expression illuminating her face. Julia began to walk forward. She reached the front desk quickly and leaned forward so that her lips were inches away from the girl's ear.

"No." Julia pulled her head back, mimicking the same face that Barnabas had had when he had attempted to kill her. She drained the girl's body, leaving no trace of blood on her already covered dress. The girl's body dropped limply to the floor, where Julia left it. She would deal with the remains later. She was about to leave when she spotted a bottle of whiskey on the desk.

"Old habits die hard." She said as she lifted the bottle to her lips and began walking towards the staircase. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Julia found Barnabas' room quickly. It was by far the largest one, and it was only due to the hushed tones and the raw stench of blood that she realised it was his. She smiled to herself; finally she was going to get him alone. She couldn't wait to see his face. Julia dropped the empty bottle of whiskey that she had quickly drained, into a plant pot opposite his room. Walking forward she pushed at the door. It didn't move Barnabas had locked it from inside.

While trying to figure out how she was going to get in Julia noticed a small window located next to his room. The window led out onto a ledge and Julia could see the window that lead into Barnabas' room. She pushed the window open and allowed herself to push her body through the gap. Once she was on the ledge she managed to shimmy across until she reached the window to Barnabas' room. He'd left it wide open; she could see him sitting with his back to her looking into the open space. Julia placed her hands on the ledge above the window and swung her legs through, landing on her feet.

"Hello Barnabas, have you missed me?"

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There won't be an update tomorrow as I'm visiting family. I will try to update on Sunday. Please review, thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please continue to review it's helping me to develop the story further. Thanks guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Barnabas jumped off the bed and faced Julia. He looked shocked to see her and began to back away towards the wall. 'Oh how the tables have turned' Julia thought as she began to take steps towards him.

"I thought it was you when I was down at Widows Hill. I saw that hair and I knew." Barnabas said. He had reached the wall and was now trapped. He suddenly began to understand how Julia must have felt that day when he killed her. "How are you still alive?"

"Well it's simple really. The transfusion worked, I'm now a vampire; just like you and your lovely girlfriend." Julia replied. She had gotten closer to him; they were only a few centimetres apart. "Now don't tell me you've not missed me?"

"I do not regret what I did to you. You deserved it, lying to the family that took you in. You repaid them with deceitful lies and stole from me." Barnabas said, the volume of his voice rising.

"What are you talking about? What did I steal?" Julia asked as she began to take steps back. She sat down on his bed and crossed her legs. She saw Barnabas swallow slightly, before continuing his tirade;

"You stole my blood; I did not give you permission to use it. Why would you want to be like me?"

"I told you. I told you plenty of times that day, but you didn't listen to me." Julia said as she got up from the bed and walked towards Barnabas. They were so close that their chests were touching, Julia's heart began to beat rapidly. She felt Barnabas begin to move uncomfortably; he seemed nervous. Julia took this as her golden opportunity. She leaned forward so that her lips brushed his cheek and were left directly beside his ear.

"Do you remember that time that I enlightened you on the term Doctor/patient confidentiality, Barnabas?" Julia asked as she placed her hands either side of his head.

"Yes." Barnabas' voice wavered as Julia got closer to him, trapping him between her arms. He tried to push his head further back into the wall.

"Perhaps I could show you again." Julia said as she slid her hand down and rested it on Barnabas' leg. She began to lean forward; her lips were only inches from his. Julia's eyes began to close. Their lips met for a few seconds, before Barnabas pushed Julia away with a strength that sent her over the bed and hitting the opposite wall with a loud thud. Julia looked up at Barnabas. He was staring at her with an angry expression illuminating his features.

"Ow." Julia said before she began to push herself up off the floor. "I guess you'd rather we didn't do that then." She began to walk towards the bed; she limped slightly, the force of hitting the wall had injured her more than she was letting on. "Do you have any alcohol?"

"How dare you!" Barnabas yelled, before taking large steps towards her. He leaned over her while she was beginning to rest her head against the light blue pillows that littered the double bed. "You come here after everything you've done and expect me to allow you to do that." Barnabas is shouting so loudly that Julia is sure that whoever is next door will be able to hear them.

"Will you calm down, you're being very melodramatic." Julia said before resting her head back onto the pillow. "I hardly did anything to you; you never gave me the chance."

"You stole from me, made me look like a fool and now you show up expecting me to forgive you." Barnabas began to walk away from her. He was facing the wall when he heard the bed creak as Julia got up and began to walk towards. She was directly behind him;

"You think I want you to forgive me. If anything I should be forgiving you. You're the one who killed me. Sent me to a watery grave, treated me like I was nothing." Julia spat out the words in a hushed whisper. "So don't you dare tell me that I have done wrong." With this lasting statement Barnabas spun around so that he was facing Julia.

"You deserved your punishment. You kept secrets from me, and you think I was going to let you get away with it. You could have stopped me from finding love with Victoria." Barnabas said. Julia's bottom lip quivered slightly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She could still feel her heart beating heavily against her chest.

"I loved you." Julia said the tears beginning to spill over, they streamed down her face glistening against the lamp light. Barnabas could do nothing more but notice the way that they illuminated her beautiful features. "I-I loved you, a-and you never loved me back. Is that not punishment enough Barnabas." Barnabas' face dropped slightly, it suddenly dawned on him how hard it must be for her. "And do you want to know what's even worse; I now have to watch you and your bug-eyed girlfriend with each other for all eternity. Forever sitting on the side-lines."

"I can't help that I don't love you." Barnabas said.

"But you didn't have to lead me on. If I can't have you nobody can!" Julia said. She grabbed him, pulling his lips down to hers. She pushed him against the wall and pushed herself up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. While doing this she continued to kiss him, moving her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Julia felt Barnabas' arms move up her back until he was keeping her secure against his body. His other hand grabbed her ginger hair tightly and pushed her head closer to his. There was soon hardly any space between them. They both broke off for air. Julia unwrapped her legs from around Barnabas' waist and placed her feet on the ground.

"What was Doctor/patient confidentiality again?" Barnabas asked. With this Julia dropped to her knees in front of Barnabas.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Here's Chapter 5, I'm glad eveyrone is liking the story. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :)**

* * *

Elizabeth had heard a loud thud coming from the room next door. She knew that Barnabas was in the room next door so was immediately concerned. She got out of the bed that she was sharing with Carolyn and walked around David's sleeping form. She placed her ear against the wall at the end of the hotel room and was able to hear the muffled sounds of Barnabas. He appeared to be shouting at someone. Elizabeth couldn't work out who he was talking; she could hear the muffled replies and assumed from the tone of the voice that it was a woman. It couldn't be Victoria, he wouldn't shout at her like that. As quick as it had started, it stopped. The shouting ceased and there was no more talking. Elizabeth thought she heard Barnabas one more time talking to whoever was in his room. Curiosity took over Elizabeth and she decided to investigate.

She crept out of the room, leaving her room door slightly ajar so she could get back in. Elizabeth walked towards the door and lifted her hand. She was just about to knock when she heard a girlish squeal and then a thud. Elizabeth froze when she heard this accompanied by the slight chuckle of Barnabas Collins. Perhaps it was Victoria in there. Elizabeth had always been a curious person and decided she needed to find out who was in there. She knew that the door would be locked so decided to look through the window.

The window was slightly open to Elizabeth's confusion; she could have sworn it had been closed when she walked past earlier. Elizabeth leaned out of the window slightly, attempting to get a look through Barnabas' window. She saw Barnabas' back, she could see nothing more. Elizabeth stood with her head leaning further and further out the window until she's sure she's about to topple out of it. Elizabeth spotted two hands pull Barnabas' shirt off his back. Elizabeth can see the pale skin illuminated by the lamp light in the room. Elizabeth suddenly became embarrassed. Despite the massive age gap, she considered Barnabas a brother; she shouldn't be spying on him. She decided that it was time for her to return to her own bedroom, to forget about the whole thing. Elizabeth was pulling herself back into the corridor, when she saw a burst of orange pop up from in front of Barnabas. Elizabeth drew herself further out of the window until she had a full view of Julia.

Julia was smiling at Barnabas; she leaned closer into Barnabas until their lips touched. Elizabeth watched with shock. She was alive and kissing Barnabas Collins. Elizabeth watched in horror as Julia began to sink down onto the floor. At first Elizabeth was unsure of what she was doing; it wasn't until she saw Barnabas tilt his head back in some sort of ecstasy that something clicked. Elizabeth pushed hersekf back into the hotel corridor. She walked straight to Barnabas' door and banged loudly on the door. Barnabas opened with a look of anger highlighting his face.

"I'm bus- Elizabeth?" Barnabas said upon opening the door, he backed up slightly when he saw the anger on her face.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Elizabeth said, while she walked straight past Barnabas. She looked at Julia;

"I thought you were dead. I don't understand how this has happened, but something that's confusing me even more is what I just saw through the window." Elizabeth said.

"You were spying on us. That's a new one, especially for the family that can do no wrong." Julia replied, spite lacing her voice. Elizabeth stopped pacing the hotel room and looked at Julia; a certain hate was highlighted in her eyes. Something she had always hated was for someone to pick a flaw in her family.

"Don't you dare tell me that my family can do no wrong. I am aware that we have our problems, but you were most definitely one of the main problems when you arrived. Always drinking and never really doing your job properly; I'm surprised that I didn't throw you out years ago. Then Barnabas arrived and we all know how that turned out." Elizabeth said, her voice rising as she continued her tirade. "I'm surprised at you Barnabas. You allowed her to do that to you. Honestly Julia I know I told you once to be fascinated but really?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was perfectly innocent." Julia said coolly as she began to walk over to the cabinet at the side of the room and pull out a wine bottle.

"Innocent? What were you doing Julia, picking up his keys, tying his shoelaces?" Elizabeth said as she began to walk towards Barnabas, who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal.

"Well if you look at it that way I suppose it does sound quite innocent, perhaps you could turn the other cheek." Barnabas said as Elizabeth came closer to him.

"I will not turn the other cheek. What you're doing is wrong to both yourself and Victoria." Elizabeth said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Julia mimicking her, exaggerating her every move like a child taunting another in the playground. Elizabeth was paying no attention to Barnabas, so he raised his hand so that it was level with her face. As Elizabeth turned back round to face him he put her in a trancelike state. He began to hypnotise her, telling her to forget that this had happened and sent her off to bed. Barnabas watched as Elizabeth walked out of the room and close the door behind her. Julia looked at him with shock and admiration.

"You are brilliant." Julia said, she began to walk towards him, stretching out her arms slightly so that she was able to pull his hands up from his body and begin to wrap them around her back. She had managed to weave his arms around her back and begin to put her arms around his neck when he pushed her back;

"You need to leave, before someone else finds you." Barnabas said.

"What? After all that you want me to leave." Julia said, her face becoming a mixture of shock and anger. She witnessed Barnabas begin to pick up her discarded dress. He picked it up and threw it at her in an unaffectionate manner. "You dick."

"I'm sorry but you can't stay here, not after that it's far too risky." Barnabas said, as he walked towards the door and opened it for her to leave. Julia thre the dress over her head before walking to the door.

"How can you dothis? Make me leave again." Julia said, stopping in the door frame and staring at Barnabas, her brown eyes illuminating a certain level of sadness.

"I just can't help it. Victoria cannot find out." Barnabas said.

"Here we go again. It's all about her." Julia said, while she rolled her eyes.

"Well if course it is. I love her." Barnabas said while he shifted his feet slightly. He watched as Julia surged forward, her arm suddenly at his throat. He was against the door in seconds.

"Trust me when I say this Barnabas. This is not that last you'll see of me. This is not over yet. You are so oblivious to everything. I will make you sure that I will make your life a misery." Julia spat in his ear "Like you said to me that day, you left me no choice." With this she left him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Here is Chapter 6. I'd like to thank everyone who's reading the fanfiction and is actually enjoying. Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**On with the chapter. Enjoy x**

* * *

She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Julia ran to the staircase and hurtled down it, not caring about the noise she made. When she arrived in the lobby she stopped and let the tears begin to fall. As much as she tried to pretend that she was strong, it still hurt. Julia was forever placed on the side-lines. Forced to watch as those she loves get on with their lives without her. She needed to try a new tactic, and with thanks to Barnabas' hypnosis act on Elizabeth, her plan just might work.

Julia was about to leave when she remembered the body behind the front desk. She quickly ran to the deceased girl and put the girl's dead body over her shoulder. She carried her out to the back where she carefully placed her on the floor. She was hoping that if she staged it right, it would look like she had been attacked by an animal of some sorts. Once Julia was happy with her presentation she swiftly left the hotel.

Julia knew that the only way to get Barnabas' attention was to catch his eye. Barnabas truly thought that Victoria was the reincarnation of Josette. Julia knew that there was no changing this; however there was another way to catch the attention of Barnabas Collins.

Julia had never cared for her outfits; she'd simply thrown them on in haste. Most of the time she was hung over and couldn't really tell if she looked good or not. Julia stopped and looked at her reflection in the window of the shop. Her dress was frumpy and even if it didn't have blood smeared all over it; it would still look unattractive. The garish colours were enough to give you a headache and she became aware that it did not aid her figure. She liked the floral patterns, they seemed more her; but there had to be away to have a bit more appeal.

Julia saw that there was a clothing shop a few shops down from the one she was looking at. She began to stride towards it. There was nobody on the streets at this hour, so she didn't have to worry about being caught, but she still walked around to the back of the shop and climbed in through the back window. Julia had smashed the window with her bare hand; she'd climbed through easily and had very little scratches on her skin. Julia crept through the back of the shop, before opening the door that lead to the main shop floor.

She saw racks of clothing that she had previously owned from bright coloured skirts to floral patterned dresses. Julia resisted the urge to walk towards them and went hunting for her desired items. She found a black pencil skirt and a floral blouse. She had to keep something that resembled her. She loaded herself with similar items and then left the shop. She decided that she only had one option, to go back to the hotel and get a room.

* * *

When she arrived at the hotel she successfully grabbed a key for one of the rooms and wrote her name in the book. Taking the elevator up to the first floor she searched for her room. Once she found it she laid down on the double bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the day that she would sleep next to Barnabas.

* * *

Julia awoke to the sounds of seagulls and sirens. She got out of the double bed and walked to the window which showed the back of the hotel rather than what was out front. She could see a body bag and policeman laying yellow cards where she had displayed the body of the young girl. There were people littered along the street; they were prevented from travelling any further by the police tape that was surrounding the back of the hotel. Julia stepped away from the window. It was early morning, so the light was not burning her to a crisp. However the light was painful against her skin and she decided that it would be best for her to go get changed.

Julia peeled the blood soaked dress off her body, over the night the blood had dried up and it was difficult to pull the dress off. The crusted blood could be seen on her body. Julia ran to the shower and wiped the crusting blood off her body so that she was able to get changed into her new outfits.

Julia chose her new black pencil skirt and white floral blouse. The flowers were a pale pink and the sleeves were tight at the wrists and loose up the arms. Julia tucked the shirt into her skirt, accentuating her curves. She found some black high heels and put them on. Julia walked over to the mirror to sort out her unruly ginger hair and smudged make-up. She reached the mirror and saw that she had no reflection. Julia patted at her hair and grabbed a brush. She brushed her hair down hoping that it looked fine, she wiped off her make-up from before and hoped that her face looked fine. Collecting herself she walked to the door and walked to Barnabas' room.

* * *

He opened the door slowly, poking his head around the door, giving the allusion of a floating head with no body. He looked at her for a moment, taking it all in. Julia smiled at him slightly;

"I'd thought I'd tell you my plan." Julia said as she pushed the door open a bit more, encouraging Barnabas to let her in. Barnabas closed his eyes and let out a sigh before moving to the side to let Julia enter the room. She looked around the room; her mind was filled with the memories of the night before. The wine bottle still stood on the cabinet opposite her; two glasses were side by side. Julia smiled at herself, fantasising that Barnabas had allowed her to say the whole night. Julia walked slowly to the cabinet and picked up the empty glass, rubbing her thumb along the rim; remembering how Barnabas' lips had been on the glass. Julia was drawn back to reality by Barnabas clearing his throat.

"Your plan?" Barnabas said, while looking at her like she was an alien. He had kept a large space between them and had his hands placed firmly behind his back. Julia noticed how his eyes shined when he looked at her. She noticed how his eyes looked her up and down drinking up her looks. He shifted uncomfortably in his shoes, before staring at the floor.

"I plan on revealing myself to Elizabeth; saying that I travelled away for a few weeks to catch my breath, so to speak. I'll tell her that I left her a note but it appears to have been mislaid. That way she'll be none the wiser of my new…qualities; and she won't become suspicious of you." Julia said, a smile struck her features after she had finished, she was proud of herself.

"That sounds like a good idea. Now you must leave, I am about to go find Victoria." Barnabas said as he began to usher her to the door. He placed his hand on the small of her back and began to push her towards the door. Julia went willingly; she wanted no trouble for now. She needed to get into Barnabas' good books. They were at the door; Barnabas still had his hand on her back;

"See you soon Barnabas." Julia said as she began to leave. As she left the room she felt Barnabas hand begin to tighten on her back, as if he was about to pull her back into the room. It was a light movement, Julia could barely feel it and she was out of his room and closing the door. Maybe she'd just imagined it; she'd like to think that it was real.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - This chapter's a little bit shorter, but I hope you like it. Thank you again for any reviews and please keep them coming. Enjoy x**

* * *

Barnabas watched as the door closed, his hand lingering in front of him; grabbing thin air. He'd wanted her to stay, he'd wanted to pull her back into the room and lock the door. He'd wanted to stay with her all day. Barnabas didn't know why he kept feeling these things for Julia; she'd deceived him, he should hate her. But he didn't found he could not hate her. He felt a sudden sense of loss rush over him, as if something was missing.

Barnabas pushed his hands through his hair like a frustrated teenager; he started to pace the room. He walked back and forth, forcing thoughts of Victoria into his mind. Barnabas tried to think of the past. Josette's blonde hair floating in the wind, as they walked together in the grounds of Collinwood, the building of Collinwood, the pain he felt when he'd seen Josette plummet to the rocks at the base of Widows Hill. Barnabas then bought thoughts of finding Victoria. His thoughts when she'd walked into the dining room that time; the sound of her name as it escaped his lips. The feel of her hand when he'd placed his lips upon it. The feeling of relief when she had opened her eyes after attempting to commit suicide. The beauty he saw in those wide eyes; and the look of love that she gave him. Barnabas felt happy. He felt as if he was completely free of Julia.

Julia. That one name brought thoughts flooding to him. The scent of her hair as he'd kissed her neck. The way that her brown eyes lit up when she saw him. The softness of the skin on her hands when she tried to pull him closer. The sadness that illuminated her eyes when he'd pushed her away. The anger in her features when he sent her away and her strength when she'd pushed him against the wall. The way her new outfit clung to her figure, making her look even more appealing than she already was. Barnabas tried to mentally shake himself. He can't think about her in that way. He needed to find Victoria; he needed to get Julia out of his head.

* * *

"Victoria." Barnabas said as he saw her walk out of the elevator. Barnabas smiled at her as she began to walk towards him. He took her in his arms forcing himself to feel something for her. He dug his face into her hair and tightened his grip around her waist; hoping to feel something stronger than what he felt for Julia.

"Barnabas, are you alright?" Victoria said, pulling herself away slightly so that she could look into his face. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him. Barnabas felt a small stirring in his stomach. It was tiny, but it was there. Barnabas latched onto this feeling, he felt like his troubles were lifting.

"I'm fine." Barnabas said as she pulled away. He took her hand in his and led her towards the sofas that had been placed at the die of the hotel lobby. The police were walking in to the hotel as they both sat down. They were rushing about, agitated and nervous. They spotted Barnabas and dropped their eye line. One of the men ran his hand through his hair, while letting out a puff of air. He began to walk over to the couple, his hand still in his hair.

"Mr Collins we need to speak to you alone for a moment." The police officer said, looking him in the eye. Barnabas could see a small bead of sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.

"Anything you need to ask me you can say in front of my dear Victoria." Barnabas said, placing his hand on Victoria's knee. He moved his thumb back and forth in a comforting gesture. Victoria placed her hand over Barnabas'.

"Fine. We've found a body, with a very suspicious marking on her neck. It looked similar to the ones found on those men that were killed at the construction site. We also found several bodies near Widows Hill." The police officer said, "A few people said they saw you heading in the direction of Widows Hill earlier that evening. Did you see anything?"

Barnabas' thoughts immediately went to Julia. She'd been down at Widows Hill when he had been. She was in the hotel at this very moment. It had to be her. His panic began to rise; he could just say that he knew it was Julia. They would arrest her and his problems would be over. He opened his mouth to tell them when Julia appeared from the stair way. She was looking around the lobby area at all of the police officers. She had sunglasses on, and her hair was perfectly parted. She no longer needed make-up her skin was flawless, with the pale tint that marked her as a vampire. Her lips were a tinted red. She took off her sunglasses and Barnabas was able to see dark rimmed eyes. It accentuated her eyes, she looked at him. Her eyes focusing completely on him. She stopped walking and smiled at him, before putting her sunglasses back on and beginning to walk towards the doors.

"I have no idea, officer."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – This chapter is really short, but I promise it will be longer in the next chapter. It's a bit of a filler chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing the story. I hope you like this chapter and I will hopefully be posting the next one up tomorrow.**

* * *

Julia left the hotel as smile illuminating her face. She had a black umbrella in her hand and put it up the minute that she left the hotel, her sunglasses shielded her sensitive eyes. She'd seen him looking at her and felt pleased with herself. Maybe her new outfit had worked. Julia had decided that she would reveal herself to the rest of the family in the evening. Julia had decided that she was going to go back to Widows Hill and see what had become of the fishermen. Her pace was slow, she allowed time to look around the town that had become her home for many years. She smiled at people as she walked. The pungent smell of fish seeped into her nose, as she came closer to the port. Her surroundings changed dramatically. The main town looked normal. The shops were opening normally; the people were filing through the town with smiles on their faces and gossip on their lips.

As she got to the main port she saw the smoky remnants of the Collins Canning building. The building was black with ash and there were pieces of the walls scattered around the dock. It was a complete chaos with workers pulling pieces of rubble off the ground and placing them in a large pile ready for collection. It was a massive clean-up operation and Julia had to manoeuvre her way around the cleaners and rubble to reach the beach. She had walked around a different way the previous night and had not seen the mess that had been created by Angelique.

Julia looked back at the rubble and saw herself creating this mess, destroying the lives of the family she held dear. She realised that if she wasn't careful she would end up like Angelique. Spiteful, manipulative and un-loved. Angelique had destroyed her own life because she had not accepted her failure. There had to be another way to win Barnabas over. She wasn't going to give up on him, but she wasn't going to give up, but she wasn't going to fail either.

* * *

Julia's heels dug into the wet sand, making it difficult to walk in them. Her feet were completely covered in sand by the time she arrived at the place where she had killed the men. There was police tape preventing her from walking straight to the place of the killing. The blood littered the sand. Some had washed away during the night from the rain; other patches were drying into the sand. Julia watched as police officers began to make their way over to Widows Hill. She smiled to herself; they'd never find anything. Julia had left nothing behind. The water would have washed things away, she was safe.

* * *

The police walked towards the rocks near Widows Hill. The water had soaked them over night and they knew that they would be lucky to find anything amongst the rocks. The most they had found were several sets of footprints, but they could be from anyone. Many people walked down here together, so they didn't look too deep into the small, feminine footprints that dotted the sand.

Police officers were completely surrounding the rocks; a few were on their knees trying to find something that they could use. Nobody could find anything. They searched from what seemed like hours but found nothing. The officers began to walk away when one of them shouted;

"I've got something." The officer shouted. He pulled his hand up from the rock. Holding in his hand a strand of ginger hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Here is Chapter 9. There will not be an update tomorrow, because I have a show and it's my birthday so I will be rehearsing all day, I will try to update on Sunday; but I am going out. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reviewing :) x**

* * *

Julia had arrived back at the hotel in a mere five minutes. Her ginger hair was windswept and slightly messy, and her skin felt hot and uncomfortable under the blazing sun. When she stepped into the lobby of the hotel she saw more police officers littered around. Some were comforting the co-workers of the girl she had brutally murdered. Others were sitting drinking coffee and talking about the evidence they could see. Nobody paid any attention to the short women who had just walked in to the hotel.

Julia placed her round sunglasses on top of her head; allowing them to push back her hair so that it wasn't in her face. She weaved her way through the mass of people, until she found herself in the elevator on her way up. She was completely alone and was thankful for it. The elevator walls were lined with mirrors. In which she could see no reflection, only floating clothes. Julia extended her pale hand and touched the reflective surface.

"At least I'll never have to see that withered face again." She said, smiling to herself at the thought of being forever young. Her mind temporarily brought back the fond memory of Barnabas telling her that she was beautiful. 'You must have started as the most beautiful creature that has ever lived'; the words floated around her head, and Julia was overwhelmed with happiness. She knew that deep down he had to feel something for her. Even if it was the smallest feeling, it could grow into something more. Hopefully.

By the time she had come out of her thoughts about Barnabas, she had reached the floor she needed. She was going straight to her room to hide for the rest of the day. In the evening she would reveal herself to the rest of the family, and everything would go back to the way it was before (almost).

Julia arrived outside her room and was about to pull out the key when she saw that the door was slightly ajar. It was dark in the room and she could tell that the curtains had been drawn. But not by her. Julia placed her head as close to the door as possible without knocking it open. If there was someone in there she was going to find out who it was. She closed one eye while she looked through the small gap. She couldn't see or hear anything in the room.

Julia pulled her head back slightly and raised her hand to the door. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt an overwhelming sense of fear wash over her. She tapped the door slightly and watched as it opened, revealing an empty room that was flooded in complete darkness. She turned on the light, hoping that she would see someone lurking in the shadows; but there was nothing. Not a single silhouette was seen on the floor. She was completely alone; like always.

Julia walked into the room slowly, she pushed the door closed letting it make a loud slamming noise so that whoever was in there would know of her presence. She crept silently along the room, whipping her head to all the different areas in the room. She looked everywhere but saw nothing. Julia gave up and threw her umbrella onto the blue duvet of her unmade bed. She watched as it bounced off and landed in a heap on the floor. It rolled under her bed so that she could no longer see it. Julia took her glasses off her head and placed them on the bedside cabinet, before walking around to the other side of the double bed and dropping to her knees to collect the umbrella before she forgot about it.

She knelt down and placed her hand underneath the bed, feeling around for the hard plastic handle of the umbrella that she had recently been using. She found no umbrella, so pushed her head onto the carpeted floor. Julia turned her head so that she was looking directly under the bed, and was met with brown eyes, surrounded by a pale face. She let out a loud scream.

* * *

Barnabas placed his hand over her mouth preventing her from screaming any louder. Julia stopped the sound from escaping her mouth, and simply looked at Barnabas with wide eyes. He could see that he had scared her, but he hadn't expected her to come back as quickly as she had. Julia pulled her face away from his hand and dragged him out from under the bed, by grabbing the collar of his crisp white shirt and pulling him closer to her face.

"What the hell are you doing under my bed?" She yelled in his ear before releasing her grip from his shirt and pushing herself of the ground. Julia was towering above him, her eyes glaring at him. He'd scared her, and she felt embarrassed that she had screamed so loudly. Barnbas began to shuffle out from under the bed, his body was halfway out when he was picked up by Julia. She brought his face nearhers and looked into his eyes, anger penetrating the brown colour.

"What are you doing here Barnabas? Shouldn't you be with Victoria or Josette, whatever her name is." Julia said, practically shouting in his ear. Julia was aware of their close proximity and could feel the pace of her heart beginning to pick up. Barnabas noticed that Julia's pupils diluted when their eyes met. He saw her mouth part, ready to speak. He had to force himself not to kiss her then and there. Barnabas swallowed slightly, clearing his throat;

"I was looking for some evidence." Barnabas said, his voice shaking slightly. Julia's face fell in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she released her grip around his shirt; Barnabas fell to the ground in a heap. He picked himself up as quickly as possible, a frown appearing in his features.

"What do you mean evidence?" Julia asked, her hand rising to hair. She pushed her hand through her hair. Looking confused, Julia whipped her head round so that she was able to see Barnabas' reaction.

"I've heard some rumours flying around about the death of a few members of this town." Barnabas said as he began to pick up multiple items within the room and examine them. His long fingers wrapped up her hair brush. Barnabas picked at the pieces of hair. He turned round and looked at her with thoughtful eyes, "Tell me the truth Julia, did you kill them?"

Julia looked at him, a look of terror striking her features. "Yes." Was all she said before turning away from him. Her face demonstrating shame; her breath hitched in her throat and she began to pace. Breathing heavily and keeping her distance from Barnabas. Barnabas ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He turned her around so that she could see his face.

"You need to be far more careful. I fear that you will be discovered." Barnabas said while keeping a tight grip around Julia's waist. He looked into her eyes, pleading with her. Julia looked into his eyes and saw what she could mistake for care. Julia wriggled out from Barnabas grip, her arms smaking into Barnbas' chest.

"Why do you care?" She screamed at him, while backing away from him. Her back hit the cabinet near the wall, and she jolted forward, landing in Barnabas' arms.

"I care because I do not want to see you go to jail. For some ridiculous reason I think I'd miss you." Barnabas said. Julia's heart bounced about in her chest, her breath hitched and she let out a sigh. She moved herself closer to Barnabas. Their chests were touching and she could feel that Barnabas did not attempt to move away. Maybe she was right, maybe he did care for her, just a little.

"Nobody will know. All the evidence has been washed away." She said, her head leaning in closer. Barnabas did nothing; he let her move in closer.

"Just be more careful, please." Barnabas pleaded, his eyes not wavering from her face. He pushed a loose strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Now, I must go find the rest of the family, and prepare for this evenings meal." he began to walk away but was stopped by Julia's hand. She'd grabbed his arm and was pulling him back towards her. Their lips collided for a moment, before Barnabas jolted away from her.

"Julia please do not start this again. I cannot hurt my dear Victoria." Barnabas said, taking small steps backwards.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Julia said, grabbing his face with her pale hands a pulling him into another kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. After a few struggles to escape, he gave up. Succumbing to her kiss and pulling her closer. His hands wove their way into her hair, not allowing her to escape his grasp. They stayed like this for what seemed like an age. Neither pulled away from each other, neither even thought of breaking the kiss.

There was a loud bang on the door. The door collapsed in front of both Barnabas and Julia and they were both forced to break apart. Barnabas' arm remained around her waist. The police officers walked into theroom and grabbed Julia by the hands, pulling them behind her back, while another officer shouted that she was arrested for the suspicion of murdering the men and woman. They began to pull her away;

"Julia!" Barnabas shouted as he began to follow them. The police prevented him from reaching Julia. His arms stretched out until his hand was latched around her forearm. Barnabas pulled her in closer to him, his strength overcoming the other police officers. Their lips caught once more, before the police pulled Barnabas back, and began to drag Julia away.

"Get off me. I need to tell her-" Barnabas said, before he could finish his sentence, Julia was around the corner out of view. Barnabas' knees buckled and he fell to the ground, a small tear streaking his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – CHAPTER 10! Thank you for the reviews. The updates are going to be a little more spaced out now, because I go back to school soon. I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Special thanks to Richellebrinkley who told me about the Dark Shadows sub-category in the Movies Category. I have now moved the story there, so thank you for telling me.**

**Ok, on with the chapter I hope you like it. It's shorter than the others but I thought it left off at a good point. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Get off me! I need to know what he was going to say." Julia screamed as she tried to pull herself from the grasp of the police officers. "Let me go. I've done nothing wrong!" Julia continued to scream and attempt to pull her arms away from the police officers. They all continued to drag her towards the elevator, pulling at her arms so that they were wound tightly around her back. Julia felt uncomfortable and was forced to stop moving. She looked into the mirrors of the elevator and saw the police officers holding nothing but thin air. None of the police were looking at the reflections so they did not notice the lack of an image. Julia held onto the memory of Barnabas pulling her back towards him. But what was he going to tell her? Julia needed to know, she needed to know whether he loved her or not.

They reached the bottom floor and Julia was dragged out of the elevator, her hair was across her face but people knew who she was. She heard a few gasps and exclaims of "Is that Julia?" She was now to be known as a murderer. Julia felt panic begin to rise at the thought of never seeing Barnabas again. Never knowing his true feelings for her. She had to get out of here if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Barnabas was still on his knees. The police officers had left five minutes ago, promising that they would be back before the day was out to question him further. Barnabas had shuffled slightly into the room and had closed the door. The carpet was soft against his legs and he decided to simply stay there and contemplate what had just happened. In the heat of the moment Barnabas had nearly admitted that he loved Julia. He'd felt this coming before, he knew that he must have had strong feelings ever since seeing her walk down from the stairs. He loved her, he had to. But he also loved Victoria; she was his Josette, his one true love. The reincarnation of his former lover, but why did he feel such strong emotional attachment to Julia.

Barnabas felt as if he didn't have to put on a façade with Julia. He could show his anger freely, show his flaws for her without judgement. With Victoria he felt he had to be the same man he was when he was with Josette; but he wasn't the same man, he'd changed. The centuries spent in that coffin had caused a change in him, he'd become more angry. Something that he couldn't show Victoria without her judging him. His mind was brought back to the day that Victoria had discovered that he was different from the other people she'd met. His skin had caught fire and he had watched as her face dropped and fear illuminated her eyes. She'd run away from him, hiding from the monster that he was. Julia had not run away, yes she was scared, and it's true that she used him; but she did not ignore him and think that every second he was a threat. Julia understood him.

It was as he sat there contemplating his thoughts and feelings about Julia that he truly realised that he loved her. Barnabas felt anger begin to swell inside of him. He wanted her out of that prison and in his arms once more, he wasn't going to let her leave him again.

* * *

Julia's skin had blistered in the afternoon sun. They'd dragged her out into the sunlight and watched with a mixture of shock and horror as her skin began to smoke manically. The smoke rose until small flames were ignited on her skin. One of the police officers had let go of her arm and staggered back into a clump of confused people. This could have been Julia's chance but she found herself in so much pain that she made no effort to fight. The other police officer scooped her up in his arms and threw her into the back of the police car. She took of his jacket and smacked at the flames on her arm, eliminating the flicker of light.

"You're like him aren't you? Barnabas I mean." The officer asked looking at her with a mixture of fear and sympathy clouding his brown eyes.

"Yes I am." Julia said a tear staining her cheek from the pain. Julia turned her body away from him and covered her face with her hands. She silently let the tears flow down her face. She didn't want to lose him, she needed to see him before that bug-eyed freak got to him first; and there was only one way to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Here is this week's update. I might do two a week or just one. I'm trying to work out how well I can do it. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all your support. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

It was fast. She killed them nearly instantly. Jumping from her seat she clasped her teeth onto the skin of the man driving the car, feeling her teeth sink into the man's neck. He let out a small scream as she ripped at his throat, allowing the blood to ooze slightly from the hollow opening in the man's neck; he let out a breath, the breath was shaky. She saw his eyes lock onto hers, she felt the sadness illuminate from them; making her feel guilty. His brown eyes almost blackened as his head lulled forwards. Julia turned sharply to see the other police officer trying to grab his gun, he was letting out small nervous pants as he tried to find his gun. The policeman kept looking up at Julia his eyes demonstrating fear. Julia reached for his hand and twisted it around uncomfortably so that his gun, which he had just found, fell to the floor. A small bead of sweat dripped slowly down his face; he backed away from Julia trying to grab the door handle. Her eyes glimmered in the afternoon sunlight that was shining through the windows. She bared her teeth and sunk them into the man's neck. She drained him of his life, before hearing his last breath escape him, she heard him say the words 'You won't get away with this.' She let him slump forward; his head hitting the dashboard with a loud cracking noise. That last note scared her more than anything.

Julia quickly worked her way through the man's pockets and found the small key for her handcuffs. She ripped them off her wrists, leaving slight scratches on her already uncomfortable skin. The pale skin was now a light pink colour due to the blistering and burns. She kicked open the door and walked out into the blaring sun. Her skin automatically began to sizzle under the heat of the afternoon sun. Julia ran through the small crowd that had gathered, it was only a few people, some people let out small screams at the sight of blood dripping slightly down her mouth, it had stained her teeth slightly and was smudged against her lips. Julia continued to run, the smoke lifting heavily off her body. The people in the foyer scattered when they saw the thick black smoke. A few screamed, there were shouts about water, but Julia wasn't listening, she just kept running. People began to see who was underneath the smoke, and backed away against walls. A few who were brave enough began to walk towards Julia. She pushed them away with a flick of her hand. They continued to come towards her, she ran faster.

She reached the stairs and ran as quickly as possible up them; as she ran she smacked her arms slightly hoping to get rid of any small flames. She still had smoke crawling up her body when she reached the top of the stairs. She heard shouting coming from the bottom of the stairs and could see people beginning to run up them. Julia began her run down the hallway, her ripped shirt flapping about her arms. She'd thrown her shoes off in her room so she didn't have to contend with heels. However it didn't stop Julia tripping over her own feet and falling to the floor. She was trying to run as quickly as possible; away from the screaming people and towards Barnabas. Her knee grazed the carpet leaving a small carpet burn. She was going to have bruises later, she knew it.

Julia pushed herself up off the floor, allowing herself time to breathe; she was trying to get her bearings. Her chest was rising heavily, she noticed that she was near Barnabas' room, meaning that her own room was only a few rooms away. She ran down the hallway, her stamina had increased since she became a vampire. Her bare feet pounded against the carpeted floor, making a loud thumping noise. She skidded around the corner, her feet sliding against the carpeted floor. She saw the door to her room wide open. She walked towards it hastily. She smoothed her red hair down and wiped her eyes slightly to get rid of any remaining tear stains. She came to her door and looked into the room. She didn't know what she expected. Barnabas on the floor in floods of tears. Possibly an empty room; she could deal with that. What she didn't expect was to see Barnabas on the floor with Victoria beside him, rubbing his back slightly in a comforting gesture.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Here's chapter 12. Thank you for all the reviews enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Barnabas' wails were not dissimilar to that of a small child. His head was drooped and he was resting on his knees. Julia could see from her vantage point that he was shaking slightly as each tear fell from his brown eyes. One of his hands was gently resting on Victoria's knee; his other was raised to his mouth in a pathetic attempt to decrease the volume of his sobbing. Victoria was gently rubbing his back, her eyes illuminated with a sense of confusion. She 'shh-ed' him softly, her head coming in closer to his face. She lightly kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment, demonstrating her love for him. As she pulled away Julia could see the love in her eyes. Julia had to push her hand to her mouth to prevent the sobbing sound from escaping. She ran away, her head was pounding, her heart was racing. She was around the corner in mere seconds. Her breath coming out loudly. Julia pushed her back against the wall and slid down it to the floor. She felt tears begin to escape her eyes. The wetness soon covered her face and dripped slightly onto the floor. She allowed the loud sobs to escape her, hugging herself and burying her face into her arms. She'd done all that for him, risked her life to get back to him and this is how he repays her. Julia remained in this tearful position for what seemed like an age. Even as she pushed herself up from the floor, the tears continued to flow.

* * *

The minute Victoria's pale lips came into contact with Barnabas' face; he felt a cold sensation wash over him. Before he had felt a magnitude of heat coursing through his body. Now he felt nothing. He felt betrayal, and jumped away from a shocked Victoria. Her eyes clouded over in confusion as Barnabas began to manically shake his head.

"I can't do this." he said as he crawled back towards the wall. His head was still moving back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Victoria replied her voice squeaking slightly demonstrating her fear.

"I can't do this to you or to her." Barnabas repeated. He slowly lifted himself off the floor and began to pace the room. Victoria stared at him, her already big eyes becoming larger.

"Who's 'her'?" Victoria said, her voice dropping.

"Julia!" Barnabas exclaimed, his hand crawling through his hair. His posture was still very formal; Victoria almost thought he was mocking her.

"I though you said she was dead." Victoria said, her voice tinted with anger. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she stared at him, her features darkened in anger and she slowly pushed herself off the floor.

"She was- I thought she was. But then she came back and she changed her clothes and she treated me right and-" Barnabas babbled on like a teenage girl. He paced back and forth his face screwing up in confusion. "I'm sorry Victoria."

"What happened to calling me Josette?" Victoria practically screamed, her hands were clasped together and the tips of her fingers were turning red against the pressure.

"I'm sorry- Josette." Barnabas said, he looked down at his shoes, suddenly terrified of her death stare.

"You turned me into this creature to be with you, and now you do this to me." Victoria said, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I'm not going to let you get away with this." Victoria practically pounced on him, her legs clasped around his waist. Her head whipped back, her teeth bared. She was about to take the blow to his neck when Barnabas pushed her off him.

"No, you're not going to get away with that." Barnabas said, he began to ran out og the room. Victoria followed and was almost out of the door when Barnabas slammed it shut. He was now in the corridor and could hear the loud banging from the room. Victoria was screaming at him, telling him that this wasn't over.

Barnabas could hear the faint sounds of sobbing. He slowly headed towards the noise. Taking cautious steps he rounded the corner and saw a burst of orange. His heart swelled, it was Julia. He stood there for a moment staring at the redness of her blistered skin, and the way that she had folded her arms around her face. Her body shook slightly and Barnabas could hear the whimpering sound escaping her.

"Julia." He said, his voice coming out in a mere whisper. Julia's head shot up, her blotchy eyes focusing on him.

"Barnabas?" Her voice came out croaky; her hair was flattened across her face. Barnabas smiled at her before slowly kneeling down beside her. His long fingers stroked her face, pushing the ginger hair out of the way. "I thought you were with Victoria?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. All that matters is that I'm here with you." With this Barnabas brought his lips down to hers. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her body; he pushed his hands up towards her hair and wove his long fingers into it. Julia invited his kiss, her hands wove around his neck. This was how she had imagined it, when he'd seen her again. This is what she wanted to happen. He loved her; that's all she needed to know.

* * *

Victoria pushed the door off its hinges and walked out of Julia's room.

"This isn't over yet, Barnabas Collins."

* * *

**A/N - I hope you like this chapter. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – This is going to be a bit short. I haven't had a lot of time this week. Sorry guys I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

It had been almost a full week since Barnabas had found Julia curled in a ball on the hotel floor. Her hair in a tangled mess, her eyes blotchy from the tears that had been rolling down her face. He'd taken her to his room that night. She stayed there all night, her arms looped around his body as they rested. They stayed in this position for the majority of the next day. Neither of them heard anything of Victoria and none of the other Collins family members walked through the door. Julia was happy; she was finally living her dream. This was what she'd wanted for such a long time. Barnabas had sat there stroking her hair and telling her that he was sorry for everything. Julia didn't need his apologies, she had him.

They were currently in the exact same position. Julia's head was resting on his chest, her hair splayed out across him. His chest was rising and falling, he gently stroked her hair as he stared at the top of her head.

"Are you happy, Julia?" Barnabas asked his posture stiffening slightly. He raised her head off his chest and pushed her into a sitting position. Julia faced him willingly a smile plastering her face.

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?" Julia asked, confusion clouding her features. Julia shuffled towards him, her face inches from his. Barnabas let out a long breath; he began to lean in closer to her. Julia leaned back slightly before grabbing his shirt and pulled him in closer to her. He went to her willingly, his body raised above her body. She smiled at him as he lowered his head, his lips crashed against hers; Julia pushed her hands up to his neck and wrapped her arms around it. Pulling him even closer, his entire body resting against hers. In between kisses Barnabas uttered the words that Julia had dreamed of hearing;

"I love you." Julia broke away from him.

"What did you say?" Barnabas looked at her.

"I said I love you, and I mean it. You're the best thing that happened to me." Barnabas said he smiled down at her before letting his lips touch her.

Julia had never been so happy in her life.

* * *

**A/N – It was so short and I am so sorry. The next chapter will be longer. I just couldn't think straight this week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Here's chapter 14, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Julia tucked her hair behind her ear, looking down at her black dress and pulling the hem down slightly so that it covered her knees. She slipped her black heels onto her feet and sat on the edge of the hotel bed. Her legs began to jig up and down as her nerves took hold. What would they say? How would they react? Julia ran through her planned speech to them. She wanted the Collins family to know that nothing was to do with them. She couldn't tell them that it was Barnabas' fault, but she didn't want to completely blame herself. It needed to be believable. Julia was halfway through her little speech when there was light tap on the door.

"Come in." Her voice squeaked as she said this. This was the most nervous she'd ever been in her life. The door slowly crept open and Barnabas stuck his head through the gap.

"Are you ready?" He said, his eyebrows rising slightly as he took in the sight of her. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the way that the dress accentuated her curves.

"I'm ready." Julia said before pushing herself off the bed and walking towards the door. Barnabas pushed it further open, allowing Julia to exit her hotel room with ease. Julia smiled at him as she exited her room. Barnabas closed the door behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Shall we do this my dear?" He said, pulling her closer and placing his lips on her head. Julia smiled and leaned into him, eventually resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's now or never." Julia said, before dipping her hand into her handbag. Barnabas watched her with a confused look shadowing his features as she pulled out a small hip flask. Julia took a long swig from the flask before replacing the cap and putting it into her bag. She looked up at Barnabas as she wiped her mouth.

"What? It's liquid courage." Julia said. Barnabas began to laugh.

"That's the Julia I know." He said before bringing his lips down to hers. Julia returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Barnabas quickly pulled way;

"Let's not keep them waiting." Barnabas said, as he took her hand in his and led her down the corridor.

* * *

Victoria stuck her head round the corner of the corridor that led to Julia's room. She saw the ginger haired psychiatrist leaving hand in hand with Barnabas Collins and felt a wave of anger wash over her. Victoria had always been a well-mannered girl, and despite a few differences that her parents and others couldn't understand, she considered herself to be relatively normal. She couldn't understand how Barnabas had changed his mind so quickly about her. Had she done something wrong? All she knew was that she was going to have her revenge on both Barnabas and Julia, if it was the last thing she did.

Victoria took silent steps towards Julia's hotel room door. She'd took the liberty of placing a tiny piece of wood in between the door frame and the door itself, before leaving Julia's room beforehand. To anyone it would look like the door was closed, but with a light push Victoria found herself stepping into the room. Victoria turned on the light and crept around the room, trying to find the perfect hiding place. Tonight was the night that she killed Julia Hoffman.

* * *

Barnabas entered the restaurant before Julia did. Elizabeth got up out of her seat at the head of the table and slid through the gaps between chairs to go and kiss Barnabas on the cheek and usher him into his seat.

"It's lovely to see you Barnabas, we haven't seen you for a few days. Where have you been?" Elizabeth said, her head shaking.

"Who cares where he's been. He's the reason we're all stuck in that hotel." Carolyn said, she gave him a mocking smirk as he sat down in the seat opposite her.

"I will admit that it is partly my fault that we are stuck in other accommodation, but at least we're all together." Barnabas said, trying to lighten the mood a bit so that it wasn't too awkward when Julia walked into the restaurant. "I have some news for you." Barnabas paused and looked at the eager faces.

"Well. What is it?" David asked.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you." Barnabas got out of his chair and walked towards the door of the restaurant. Elizabeth and the rest of the family watched as Barnabas gestured outside. The door opened and in walked someone who looked familiar but different. Elizabeth's eyes locked onto Julia's ginger hair, her face dropped slightly. It couldn't be. The dress was too fitting for Julia, she normally wore frumpy floral clothing that did not suit her at all. Her make-up was perfect and shadowed, rather than the bright neon green she used to wear. Her lips were a natural tint of red and her teeth were impeccably white. Elizabeth watched as her lips formed into a smile. She could see fangs, sharp and dangerous, uncovered for all to see.

"Julia is that you?" Carolyn said, she had gotten up from her chair and was walking towards the psychiatrist.

"Carolyn sit back down." Elizabeth ordered. Carolyn turned around and glared at her mother before sitting back down in her wooden chair. "Julia, I don't know where you have been, or what you have become. But by the looks of things, you're now something very similar to Barnabas. Now if you don't mind I want you to leave."

"Why? I've done nothing wrong." Julia said, her smile falling as she realised her speech was not going to be needed. They didn't want her here.

"I don't trust you anymore. You left our family without a words notice, and now you appear out of nowhere with very peculiar looking teeth, do you really expect me to allow you near my children."

"Accept David's not your child, and half the time you treat Carolyn as if you couldn't care less. I'm not going to hurt them, you know I won't." Julia said, her voice rising "In fact, I don't need to hurt them. The damage was already done, by you." Elizabeth's face clouded over with anger.

"Get out now." She practically screamed. Barnabas gripped Julia's hand.

"She's not going anywhere." Barnabas said. He watched as Elizabeth's face grew confused.

"Then you may both leave." Elizabeth said her voice small. She obviously did not want to send the man, who had become like a brother to her, a way.

"Don't do this Elizabeth." Barnabas said

"Get out!" Elizabeth yelled. She watched with a mixture of anger and sadness as Barnabas and Julia left the restaurant, they were both practically running.

"That went well." David said before picking up his fork and digging into his food.

* * *

"Why would she do that?" Julia said as she took long strides down the street. She was trying to get back to the hotel as quickly as possible. Barnabas was walking behind her, his feet clipping her heels, causing her to nearly fall over. Barnabas caught her by the elbow and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry." He said before pulling her into an embrace.

"It's not your fault. We should have found another way." Julia said.

"I meant for everything. I should have never tried to kill you."

"At least I'm not actually dead." Julia said, smiling up at him.

"That much is true." Barnabas said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

The room was dark when they walked in. Not a single flicker of light. Barnabas' arm was placed securely around Julia's waist; her coat was slung across her arm, and her ginger hair was messy atop her head. Julia was leaning her head onto Barnabas shoulder; something that Barnabas had seen a lot of the young couples do. He kept his tight grip on Julia even as they turned the lights on inside the room. Light flooded the room, every shadowed corner was illuminated; nobody was there, yet Barnabas could feel a presence. It was as if someone was watching them. Calculating every move that they made; every breath that they took. Barnabas' head whipped from side to side, he couldn't see anything. He turned around and faced the door, his hand parting from Julia's waist. The floorboards above them creaked. Barnabas' head shot up, and he watched the ceiling with intensity. It creaked again; Barnabas' eyes widened and he ducked down slightly. Julia turned around and saw him staring at the ceiling; she'd heard the noise too.

"What was that?" Julia said, her eyes darting up to the ceiling.

"I don't know." Barnabas said, he didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling.

"Probably just the wind." Julia said trying to re-assure herself, but her voice displayed the growing concern that someone was up there. "Let's go to bed." Julia walked to her bathroom to get changed. In the meantime Barnabas looked around the room; he pulled out draws and stuck his head under the bed. He even looked out of the window to see if anyone was outside. He saw nothing, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Julia exited the bathroom and walked over to Barnabas who's head was still outside. She placed her arms around his waist and leaned her head onto his back;

"Are you staying here with me?" Julia asked

"Of course I am." Barnabas said.

* * *

They'd fallen asleep quite quickly; Barnabas was hugging Julia to him. Her back was against his chest, and her hand resting on his. They were picture perfect, and it made Victoria's blood boil. Her eyes narrowed. She was perched on the window sill outside the building, looking in at the two lovers. Her pale hand slid down the window and hooked onto the bottom of the ledge. It didn't budge, she pushed the window as hard as possible, but it didn't move. She pulled her head back and revealed her fangs, she struck the window with her teeth and watched as it cracked; she tapped the glass and let it shatter.

Victoria jumped into the room and watched as Julia sat up in bed, their eyes caught and they stared at each other.

"Why are you here?" Julia asked, her eyes narrowed. Barnabas was yet to stir from his slumber.

"Because you took the one thing I love away from me." Victoria's voice was coming out in a sly whisper, it struck Julia that she sounded like a snake; ready to suck the life out of you in one single bite.

"We all have lost something we love, today is your turn. I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do." Julia said, she leaned back against the headboard. Barnabas shifted slightly in her sleep but did not wake.

"There is something I can do. I will not rest until I see you dead, and watch Barnabas suffer." Victoria snapped.

"I'd like to see you try." Julia said. Victoria leapt from her spot against the wall and pinned Julia against the headboard; her arm was pushed against Julia's neck and Victoria could feel Julia wriggling beneath her.

"I will try and trust me when I tell you it will be a very painful experience." Victoria snarled, her arm applying more pressure on Julia's neck. Julia began to desperately gasp for breath.

"Let…me…go." Julia gasped, trying with all her might to push Victoria off of her. After some struggle Julia managed to get an arm free and pushed against Victoria's chest, with such strength that Victoria crashed into the opposite wall. Julia pushed herself up onto her legs and squatted in a cat-like position. She showed her fangs, and watched as Victoria pushed herself off the floor. Julia jumped on to her, her head flung back before sinking her fangs into the skin of Victoria's neck. Victoria pulled her head away from Julia. Her skin ripped and blood began to pour from her open wound. It dripped down her neck, until her pale skin colour contrasted with her stained neck. Victoria lifted her hand up and put it into a claw like position before striking Julia's face. Julia's face began to bleed in four different lines. The blood ran down her neck, and onto her nightclothes. Staining them in a deep red.

"What on earth is going on?" Barnabas said as he sat bolt upright in bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The two women tore apart; Julia's face was now covered in blood. Victoria's nails still shone with a red tint as the blood dripped onto the carpet from her hand. Her own wound wept, the red liquid continued to flow freely from her neck and spill down the white collar of her black dress. She was wearing her statement dress with Peter Pan collar and black tights with patent leather shoes. Her dress was ripped slightly at the hem and her hair had fallen across her face. Her eye colour appeared to have darkened, and her whole face looked remarkably similar to that of Angelique. The sly grin replaced her normally shy smile. Her eyes were shadowed over with and intense anger and jealousy for the two lovers who stood before her.

Julia swayed on her feet, her hand moved up to her face and stroked the open wounds; she felt her hand dip into the cut and pulled her hand away. Her face stung with a large amount of intensity that made her eyes water. Barnabas recognised her pain, he'd seen it in her eyes the day he'd killed her. He knew the way that her body reacted to pain. Seeing her hand jump away from the throbbing skin surrounding her face, made Barnabas' blood boil. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with seeing the blood ooze from her open wound. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head towards Victoria. He stared at her ripped dress and blood soaked neck. Once he had felt a warm sensation fill his body when he looked at her; now he only felt anger. He felt his fists clench involuntarily.

"I want you out of here right now. I will not stand for this. I'm sorry Victoria but I do not love you. Perhaps I did once, but things change." Barnabas said, his eyes narrowing as each word spat out of his mouth. He did not let his gaze fall away from Victoria's face. He saw Victoria's scowl drop; a sad look fell upon her face. Her eyes became clouded over with sadness. It was only for a moment. Victoria's sadness was soon overshadowed by her anger. Her breathing became heavy and she clenched her fists.

"I once told you that the people I love have not always loved me back. You took me in, you made me think that I loved you; and now you do this. There's only one way to deal with people like you. You can only bring sadness into my life" Victoria snarled; her words were spat out through gritted teeth. Her eye line had shifted downwards, and she was gazing at her clenched fists. Her thumb moved along her knuckles, which were now white from the pressure.

She jumped forward, latching onto Julia. She pulled Julia's hair so that her neck snapped backwards uncomfortably. Julia let out a high pitched scream and manically batted her arms at Victoria. Victoria's hand formed a claw like position as she bought it up towards Julia's neck. Victoria scratched the pale skin that was stretched around the woman's neck. She watched as the blood oozed from the wounds and grunted in satisfaction at her work. Her pupils diluted as she smelt the fresh blood. Victoria pulled her head back and revealed her teeth. The moonlight made the glimmer a bright sparkling white. Her movement was sharp; her teeth latched onto Julia's neck. Julia's arms began to droop as the life was sucked out of her.

Barnabas lept up from his place on the bed and frantically tried to pull at Victoria's hair, he attempted to pull her away; taking hold of her in a vice like grip and using all his strength to pull her away. He fought as hard as he could, never once letting go of her body as he pulled her away from him. He did not understand how she was still strongly connected to Julia. Her mixture of anger and her raw strength meant that even from the constant tug of Barnabas, Victoria could still drain Julia's life one drop at a time.

Julia had stopped fighting, her heart failing. Her eyes were fluttering closed and her legs had given way. Victoria was holding Julia up completely, trying to get the last drop of blood to escape her body. Barnabas pulled harder, and was able to drag Victoria's body away from Julia's. Julia fell to the floor in a heap. She wasn't moving, and her chest wasn't rising and falling like it normally did. Her eyes were closed; yet her mouth was still left in the screaming position. Only the sound was missing. She was completely frozen. She was gone.

Barnabas let out a huge scream. He pushed Victoria away from him. Victoria's back smashed into the wall and cracked. The wall began to crumble; a large crack crept its way up the wall, as Victoria's head lulled forward.

"What have you done?" Barnabas cried. He took Julia's head into his hands, and stroked her hair. The tears flowed down his pale cheeks. Victoria grumbled near him and began to push herself off the ground. She was just about on her feet when Barnabas' fist smashed into her delicate features. Victoria was knocked back slightly, and began to stumble towards the window. She clutched her bleeding nose as she edged closer to the night air. Barnabas walked up behind her and grabbed her by the neck.

"You'll regret this day." He spat the words into her face. His lips forming a snarl. Victoria could feel the pressure around her face. She was moving her eyes about trying to figure out how to escape his strong grip. Her eyes felt uncomfortable under the pressure and she spat in Barnabas' face. Barnabas immediately dropped her to the floor. Victoria kicked Barnabas' legs out from underneath him and hurled herself over the window ledge. She landed in a crouched position on the cement pavement outside, her legs hurt from the height and her hands were grazed against the hard floor. But she didn't allow it to stop her, she ran away from the building.

Barnabas regained his balance on the solid ground and pushed himself over the window's ledge. He was pursuing Victoria.

"I will not let this rest." Barnabas said to himself.

* * *

Barnabas was gone, the room was completely empty, apart from the body of Julia that was lying on the floor. Her chest was not moving. She was dead. The night air crept into the room and encompassed the room in a cold wind. Barnabas had followed Victoria, nobody would know that Julia's dead body still remained in the room. Nobody would need to know, because her eyes flung open.

And she started to breathe.

* * *

**A/N – I really hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank all those who have been reviewing recently. I reached 80 reviews which is amazing to see. I'm glad you all enjoy the story, and if you have any suggestions or queries in regards to it then feel free to ask. Please review and enjoy. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - I'm sorry it's late, but I was in London on Saturday seeing Sweeney Todd in the West End; which you should all go see if you can. I hope youl like this chapter.**

* * *

Julia pushed herself off the ground, she grumbled slightly as she felt the sharp pain shoot up her side and she could feel a burning sensation on her neck. She touched her neck and felt a damp patch running down the tight skin that covered her bones. Her bones ached and she found it difficult to move. She felt tired and wanted to curl up in a ball and fall into a blissful sleep, where she dreamed about Barnabas and the life they could have together. Julia could feel the cold air wrapping it's way around her body. The wind tugged at her hair and blew it up from her head. It whipped around her face; some landing in her mouth. Julia spat it out, yanking at bits of hair. Some became uprooted from her head. The momentary sharp shooting pain distracted from the pain around her body for a few mere seconds; something she was grateful for.

Julia managed to push herself up onto her feet, and stumbled her way to the gaping hole in the wall, where the window once was. She felt the sharp glass pierce her feet, but she couldn't feel the pain but ignored it completely. The bright red blood began to flow freely from her feet, leaving red prints on the floor. Julia leaned her head out of the window and looked down at the grass below.

"Where's Barnabas?" Julia asked herself, looking around into the night air. Everything was a hazy blur. She remembered Barnabas' screaming 'No'. She saw parts of Victoria's grinning face, her mouth covered in blood. Julia remembered the searing pain, as she blacked out. She didn't know what had happened with Barnabas, but she guessed that he'd chased after a fleeing Victoria.

"Looks like I'm following too." Julia said, before swinging her legs over the window ledge and dropping to the grassy floor. She lost balance as she landed on the floor and fell to the floor. Her face grazed against the grass, leaving a trail of mud on her face. She heard the fabric of her clothing rip. She picked herself of the ground, completely covered in mud and disorientated. She looked straight ahead, and started to run in the direction she thought Barnabas could be heading. She could see foot prints pressed into the grass so she followed them, hoping that she would find them.

Her feet pounded the floor as her hair flew backwards in the wind. She ran as fast as she could, something felt wrong. She ran through the town, which was now entirely empty due to the time. The lights were off, it was almost pitch black and she couldn't see much in front of her. She waved her arms in front of her face to make sure that she didn't hit anything. Her hands came into contact with thin air, and she felt safe to continue her movement's forward.

* * *

It took her about 15 minutes to reach the beach. Her feet came into contact with the sand and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of blood. She looked down at the floor and could see the darkened colouring of the sand. It wasn't coming from her own feet. It was already there. She picked up her own pace, running towards the water edge. She could her grunts of pain coming from around the corner. Her heart dropped as she rounded the corner and her eyes fell upon the bleeding figure that was Barnabas Collins.

* * *

**A/N - I know that it's super short, but I thought you'd like an update sooner rather than later. Thank you for your consistent support and please review. :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - OK, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I had no clear view when writing it, I simply wrote what popped into my head. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it. I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been a bit busy lately. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Barnabas." Julia cried before dropping to her knees beside him. Her hands cupped around his face so that his eye line fell upon hers. Her eyes became moist, and she could feel the beginning of tears spilling over. They ran down her cheeks and landed on Barnabas' battered body. Upon turning his head Barnabas winced as the pain radiated throughout his body. His face contorted, his eyes squeezed shut as he let out a loud cry of pain. His hand was clutched onto his right hip. Julia was able to see that the clothing there was ripped, entirely revealing his pale skin. His skin was stained red and even with the pressure he was applying to his wounds the blood continued to ooze from the ripped skin. Barnabas looked up at Julia his eyes scanning her face. A look of confusion shadowed his features.

"You're alive." Barnabas said in nothing more than a light whisper. Barnabas continued to gasp for air. His hand temporarily leaving his side to touch her face. A trail of blood covered one side of her face. She felt the tears begin to cascade down her face. Julia bought her own hand up to cover his.

"Yes, and you're going to be fine." Julia said. She was almost reassuring herself as much as the man lying by her side. Barnabas looked at her, his eyes wide. His breath had caught in his throat.

"No Julia, I don't think I am." His breathing was becoming more stagnant. His pupils were becoming wider. "Julia I need to tell you something." Barnabas said both of his hands clutched her face. His face had become paler and he was struggling to draw air into his lungs. Julia's hand clasped onto Barnabas' and she pushed her lips onto his palm. Her tears made his palm wet and Barnabas could feel his own heart plummet. She appeared so lost, she was swallowing back the sobs that were about to escape from her throat.

"You can tell me later, when we're back home." Julia said, trying to will Barnabas into health. He had to get better, he couldn't leave her. "No Julia just listen." He paused to breathe in. "You are one fo the best things that has happened to me. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." Julia looked at him in despair as he breathing became shallower.

"Barnabas we're going to live forever. Remember we're going to be together for as long as we live." Julia's voice was becoming louder and louder. "You can't leave me. We've been through too much. Don't you dare leave me, Barnabas Collins. Don't you dare!" Julia's sobs had begun to escape her throat and she couldn't stop the loud noise from erupting. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she saw Barnabas struggling to breathe. "You can't do this to me Barnabas. I can't lose you not now!"

Barnabas began to shush her. His fingers caressed her face, stroking her tears away. He used his last remaining piece of energy to move his head up. His lips connected with kissed him back, her heart swelled. This couldn't be the end.

Julia removed her lips from Barnabas'. She could no longer feel his breath lightly tickling her cheeks. His eyes were open, but he was staring straight ahead. Julia shook his body, screaming his name. She clutched his face, moving it from side to side. She smacked her lips against his.

"Barnabas?" Julia could feel her tears rolling, they landed on his face. Barnabas did not move, his breathing had stopped. Julia collapsed on top of his body, her own body shaking uncontrollably. She whispered the word 'No' over and over again. She was so absorbed in her own sorrow that she didn't notice Barnabas' body shift beneath her own. His fingers splayed out before his hand clenched back into a fist. His long fingers began to shrink down until they were that of a normal pale tint in his skin began to darken, he became his original skin colour. Still pale, but healthy. Barnabas' mouth opened, air escaped his lungs as his previously razor sharp teeth shortened and blunted.

"Julia?" His voice croaked. Julia shifted her body so that her eyes could see Barnabas's darkened face. Barnabas looked at Julia; his hand involuntarily stroked her face.

"How are you alive?" Julia asked, her face clouding over in confusion.

"Because I think I'm human again."

* * *

_**A/N - Dun Dun Dun. Okay I don't know what just happened if I'm going to be honest. I don't know how I feel about it, but there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as possible. Please leave me reviews they help with my motivation.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N - Wooo, chapter 19!**_

* * *

"How?" Julia stuttered, her hands softly caressing his face as she looked at him in confusion. Her hands paused at his lips. Her eyes momentarily dropped to his lips. Barnabas parted his lips before pushing his face up to Julia's. Their lips caught in a feverish kiss, Barnabas' arms locked around Julia's neck, pulling her in closer to him. Julia felt the kiss become more passionate, but was becoming more and more distracted by a consistent drumming in her ears. The loud noise caused her to feel agitated and she felt her throat feel dry. She clawed at the ground beneath her. She tried to make sure that Barnabas didn't notice. Their mouths were completely entwined; her teeth scratched against Barnabas' soft lips, drawing blood. The red liquid seeped into her mouth and Julia's eyes opened up wide. She noticed that Barnabas' eyes were still closed. She could feel the warm sensation fill her body.

Before she had a chance to register what was going on she pulled her head entirely away from Barnabas'. Julia's lips were tinted red. She hesitantly pushed her hand to her lips. She wiped away the remaining blood before looking back at a confused Barnabas. Barnabas had gingerly placed his fingers onto the light scratch on his lips. As he pulled his hand away his eyes widened as he saw the red liquid that had pulsated from it. His fingers were stained red, Julia watched as he stroked his fingers suddenly aware of the reason that Julia had pulled away. Julia could hear the distant drumming noise again. Her eyes were drawn to the vein that was lightly raising Barnabas' skin on his neck. She could practically see the blood pulsating through his veins. Her animalistic nature began to take hold, he was human and she was thirsty. She swallowed back her need for blood and focused on the fact that it was Barnabas, the man that she was in love with. She couldn't kill him because of her thirst.

"Julia are you alright?" Barnabas said, he began to push himself back up. Still wary of the pain in his side. Julia looked at Barnabas, her breathing had picked up considerably, and she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. She needed his blood; her mouth had gone dry with the anticipation of sinking her teeth into his neck and sucking the pulsating blood out of his body. She felt Barnabas place his hand on her shoulder. Julia didn't do anything at first her mind was shaking. She was seeing spots and was in danger of passing out.

Barnabas placed his lips onto her cheek. He made sure he lingered there for a moment, savouring the moment. He still had his Julia and she still had him. Julia did not react to the kiss in the way he thought she would. Barnabas placed his human hand onto her chin and pulled her head around so that it was looking directly at him.

"I love you Julia." Barnabas said before placing his lips onto hers. Julia reacted in the way she saw fit. Her hands raised, splayed out. Her eyes were wide in shock. She pushed Barnabas away from her and picked herself off the ground.

"I'm sorry Barnabas, I can't do this." Julia screamed, she ran her fingers through her hair. Tears welling up in her eyes. She could still taste the blood on her tongue.

"Why not? Don't you love me anymore?" Barnabas said, a look of confusion covered his features. "Did you love the idea of me? Living forever with someone else, was that it?" Barnabas' voice had become louder. His anger was bubbling over as he looked at Julia in confusion.

"No of course not." Julia said, her eyes brimming with tears, she pulled her head up so that she was looking at the sky. She let out an exasperated sigh. Her hands came up to her eyes and she rubbed away the wetness that had surrounded them. "Of course I still love you." Julia said into her hands, the sentence was muffled and Barnabas struggled to hear her declaration of love.

Julia looked at Barnabas, her tears stained her face and her eyes had become an unattractive red. Her breathing was heavy as she watched Barnabas. He was trying to work out what she had said.

"I will always love you Barnabas, but I'm dangerous to you now." Julia said. She shook her head at him, her eyes looked saddened as she took staggered steps away from him. "I'm sorry." Julia began to run away from the beach.

Her feet pounded against the sand and she thought she could hear Barnabas shouting her name behind her. She continued to run, the air whipping her hair back. Her face became wetter as her tears continued to flow. She let out loud sobs as she continued to run towards the docks. She could see the boats and the remaining rubble of the Collins Canning building. Julia continued to run towards the destroyed building, her breathing becoming more staggered.

By the time she had reached the docks, her face was completely dry from tears. A chill covered her body and she clutched her arms around her body to try and keep some warmth. Her breathing was becoming worse, and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Julia fell forward onto the floor and curled up into a ball. Her body began too convulse and she gripped her head in her hands. There was a pain filling her body. Her eyes rolled back as she bought her head up. Her mouth opened as she felt pain surround her teeth. Her body continued to shake, as her vision became blurred. Julia thought she heard Barnabas screaming her name before she completely blacked out.

* * *

_**A/N – Thank you to reviewer 'Ana' who gave me an idea for the rest of the story and how to continue on from the Barnabas is now human plot. I hope you like the chapter, please review x**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N - Hi guys, this chapter focuses a lot on Victoria. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's important to the story. **_

_**Also I'd like to thank everone for getting this story to over 100 reviews I'm glad you all like the story. Enjoy x**_

* * *

Barnabas' hands shook as he grabbed hold of Julia's limp body. He'd watched from a distance as she fell to the floor, her body convulsing. She'd blacked out soon after Barnabas had reached her. She was still breathing. Barnabas turned her body over so that she was facing up. His eyes scanned Julia's face; Barnabas looked down at her mouth. He felt the urge to kiss her. Maybe it was the sudden danger of losing her. His mouth found hers in desperation, his tears welling up in his eyes. Barnabas became distracted and didn't notice the wetness surrounding his mouth.

As Barnabas drew his head back he saw blood dripping down Julia's face. Panic settled in and Barnabas pushed Julia's lips up to look at her teeth. He saw her white teeth, perfect, straight and blunt. There was no lengthened fang. Barnabas gently placed his finger tip on the place where her vampire fang used to be. No blood was drawn from his finger, no pain. No nothing. Was it possible that she was human again?

Barnabas began to question how this could happen, when he heard a grunt come from the limp body he was holding.

"What happened?" Julia croaked, her head felt hazy and she couldn't really see Barnabas' face.

"The same thing that happened to me." Barnabas replied, before ducking his head and catching her lips with his.

* * *

Victoria was walking along the rocks lying at the base of Widows hill. Her face was slightly splashed with blood and the wind was whipping her hair into her face. Her big doe eyes were staring straight out to sea. She was watching as the waves gently rolled in. The tide was lapping at her ankles, and she could feel a shiver working up her spine. Her body began to shake as the cold began to seep into her body.

Rain had begun to pour, and she felt the water beginning to drip down her back. Tears had fallen down her face. Victoria was worried that she might have killed him. She'd lashed out when he said to her that he didn't love her anymore, he only loved Julia. She had ripped at his skin, and watched as the blood flowed freely from his wound. She'd run away when she heard the patter of someone's feet as they ran towards them. She could only assume that it was Julia. She'd ran away to quickly to find out.

Victoria began to rub at her arms to attempt to keep heat in her body. Her body was still shaking and she felt her forehead become damp. Victoria raised one of her shaking hands to her forehead and wiped away the residue that had gathered along her brow.

Victoria could feel her head heating up, yet she was still shaking. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps; her throat felt scratchy and uncomfortable and she felt extremely light headed. Her stomach began to lurch as she continued to breathe uncomfortably. She leant forward, and let out a small squeal. Her stomach muscles tightened as she leant forward, she began to cough as her knees hit the rocks. She fell onto her side, and her arms scraped along the ground. She couldn't feel any pain; she was too busy focusing on her shallow breathing.

Her body began to convulse as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her head bashed against the rock, and blood began to drip through her hair and scatter along the ground. Her breath hitched in her throat as her vision became blurred.

Victoria momentarily blacked out before her eyes re-opened. Her vision became more focused, but ti wasn't as sharp as it used to be. She pushed herself off the ground. She had raised her hand up to her head and could feel a damp sensation at the back of the neck. She slowly bought her hand round to her face. She could see the red liquid covering her hand. Her blood was soaking her hand, she felt uncomfortable staring at it. Victoria wiped her hand against the rocks; she began to focus on her breathing. In, out, in out. She kept saying this to herself.

Victoria noticed that she felt different; her senses weren't as heightened as they were before. Victoria sniffed the air, all she could smell was the salty air. She couldn't smell any blood, not even the blood from Barnabas which she knew was only a few metres away. She looked out into sea and saw nothing peculiar. Her vision was slightly blurred, similar to how it was before she was a vampire. Her vision had sharpened when she had been bitten.

It was as if something clicked in Victoria's brain. Her hand shot up to her teeth, she scraped her fingertips along her fangs. She felt no pain at all, not a single drop of blood spring from her skin. Her teeth were blunt, she was human again.

Victoria shot up, her hands scraping against the floor. She ran away from the rocky area towards where she had attempted to kill Barnabas. She saw the blood stained ground and wiped her hand along the sandy floor. The red liquid stained her hand; she bought her hand to her lips. The blood came into contact with her tongue and Victoria began to splutter. She spit out the blood, the taste was disgusting. She clearly was a human, her lust for blood had gone, she was normal.

It took Victoria a few moments to realise that Barnabas was gone, his body should have been slumped against the rocks, but instead there was a trail of foot prints leading away from the beach. Victoria decided that it was time to follow Barnabas; she wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

_**A/N – Another 'kind-of' cliff-hanger. Don't worry I know where I'm going with this, and in the next chapter you'll find out how they are all human again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. x**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N – Hi guys, I know it's been a little longer than normal, but I've been ridiculously busy recently. I was doing a drama workshop all week and then I went and saw Les Mis in the West End on Saturday. This chapter is a little bit short; I'm very sorry, but I wanted to give you an update of some sort.**_

_**I am really happy with the way that this story is going and wanted to give you a few details. I think I could possibly get about 10-15 more chapters out of this story. I don't want it to be too long and you all get bored, but we'll wait and see. I'd be interested in hearing your thoughts about the story, and how long you think it should be. I know where I'm going with this story for once, so hopefully it will all end the way I want it to. The updates will take a bit longer as I'm going back to school soon.**_

_**I will hopefully be writing more Barnalia fanfiction, but that's only if you want me to.**_

_**On with the chapter x**_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Julia's voice shook as she clutched Barnabas' collar. She bought her body up closer to him. Barnabas' arm snaked around Julia's waist. He held her body close to his, his dark eyes staring at her's. Her skin was darker, her hair less glossy than before. The perfect shade of red that her lips had been had entirely disappeared and now her lips were cracked. But she was still beautiful to him. Barnabas had completely forgotten what question she had asked. His lips came crashing onto hers. What started as a desperate kiss to show her his love became something far more heated. His tongue slipping into her mouth. Julia's hands gripped Barnabas' hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Really this is what you do to each other in the middle of the street?" Victoria stated; disgust laced her voice. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the two lovers break apart. Julia pushed herself back and hastily straightened out her clothing. She patted her ginger hair down and watched uncomfortably as Victoria began to slowly edge her way towards the two people.

"What's going on Barnabas?" Victoria snarled, her arms crossed in front of her body. She squatted next to the two lovers her eyes darkening over in hatred.

"I don't see how it's any of your business what me and Julia get up to?" Barnabas spat at her, before beginning to push himself up into a standing position.

"I don't mean that." Victoria said her eyes fell onto Barnabas'; she saw confusion clouding over his dark eyes. "Why am I human again?"

"You too; that makes all three of us human." Julia said. Barnabas looked at both women.

"I'm not afraid to admit that I am unsure as to why we are all human's once again." Barnabas said, he watched as Victoria's face dropped. "But I have a strange feeling it has something to do with Angelique."

"But she's dead." Julia said, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to process thoughts into words.

"It is possible that I due to her death the curse paced upon me was broken. As long as she was alive the witchcraft that she used to turn me into this monster was still strong. As soon as she died, maybe the curse broke, leaving me human." Barnabas suggested.

"Yes but that doesn't explain how Julia and I are human?" Victoria said. Barnabas was stumped; he stared at the ground, trying to think of a suitable solution.

"Well surely we are also a product of the curse." Julia stated, Barnabas looked at her in confusion before it suddenly dawned on him what she meant.

"So when I became human, you both became human as well, because the curse was no longer attached to you both." Barnabas said, a smile crept onto his face as he felt impressed with their solution to the current predicament.

"Ok it makes sense. I don't know where this leaves us, but at least I know what's going on?" Victoria said, her voice was still laced with hatred as her eyes narrowed when she looked at Barnabas.

"Can't you just leave it be Vicky. We're happy, why can't you just move on?" Julia said; she'd pushed herself off the ground and was now facing Victoria. Julia watched as a fake laugh escaped Victoria's lips.

"Don't you dare tell me to move on. As far as I remember you never moved on, and it seemed to work out quite well for you." Victoria said "Oh and don't call me Vicky."

"What am I supposed to call you then? Josette. I hate to break it you but you're no re-incarnation of Barnabas' previous lover." Julia said, her eyes had narrowed and she allowed her face to get closer to Victoria's, as to intimidate her.

"Maybe I am, has that thought ever crossed your mind?" Victoria practically screamed "Perhaps it's fate that I'm meant to be with Barnabas; maybe you're just setting yourself up for a major fall." Victoria stated, before taking a few steps back and walking away. Leaving Julia and Barnabas gawping at her.

"Oh and one more thing Julia." Victoria said. Julia's head snapped up, as her hand shot out to grip onto Barnabas'. "This is not over until I say it is!"

And with that she walked away.

* * *

_**A/N - Like I said at the beginning I know it's short. I will begin to write the next chapter soon and it should be up on Saturday or Sunday. I hope you liked the chapter,your reviews would be much appreciated.**_

_**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank LADYMALLARD, EllieLovettBovine, **__**BE-YOURSELF-NOBODY-ELSE-CAN and Shenelopfan for their reviews on the last chapter; and of course everyone else who has reviewed previous chapters.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N- So remember that time I told you this chapter would be up on Saturday or Sunday. I totally lied. I am sorry but I was super busy. I go back to school this week so updates will be sparse. I will try to update as much as possible but at the end of the day my education is important. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Oh and do you like the new book cover thingy that I made. Tell me your thoughts x**_

* * *

It had been nearly a month before they had heard anything from the bug eyed bitch, as Julia so politely called Victoria. She'd promised the couple that her presence would be felt, and felt it was. Neither Barnabas nor Julia could not treat each other with the amount of affection that they truly wanted to. They felt as if every move that they made was being observed. The odd shy kiss here and there was exchanged; Barnabas frequently called Julia beautiful. Julia relived the moment he had first called her that; the first time she felt the simmering heat surround her body. The flames still continued to burn even now. Julia felt as if her love would never die out.

Julia and Barnabas had unsuccessfully tried to weave their way back into the Collins family's affections. Barnabas had appealed to Elizabeth; telling her of their transformations. Both Julia and Barnabas had apologised for their deception. Barnabas promised the family that he would restore the family to its former glory. Elizabeth had looked Barnabas up and down before shaking her head. Her eyes were closed as she muttered a small mention of distaste before promising the couple a place to live once Collinswood was restored, but nothing more was offered. Julia and Barnabas had left with their heads held high. They had achieved something after all.

"Tonight we will dine." Barnabas declared as he pulled his suit on and began to clutch onto Julia's hand.

"Why?" Julia asked, she was reluctant to leave. She was still waiting for Victoria to show up and was becoming even more anxious as their waiting continued.

"Does there have to be a reason as to why I wish to spend some time with the woman I love?" Barnabas replied coolly before practically dragging Julia up from the seat she was lounging in. "Do you want to change?"

"No I think I'll be fine." Julia said looking down at her attire. It was a simple dress that was cut of just above the knee. It had large puffy sleeves that suited her taste just fine. The print was a dark floral, making her even more alluring to Barnabas.

"Well you look divine in anything that you place upon yourself." Barnabas said as he reached his hands out of cup her cheeks. "And I love you more and more as each day passes." With this Barnabas pressed his lips to hers. Julia became less stiff; her hands wove their way through his hair. She pulled him in closer so that their bodies were fully pressed together. They broke apart for air.

"I love you Barnabas." Julia said in between her short gasps. Their foreheads were pressed together and Barnabas allowed a smile to creep up his face.

"I love you more and more with each passing hour. You are the most important thing to me." Barnabas said to his love. "Let's go to dinner."

* * *

Barnabas pulled Julia's chair out so that she could sit down comfortably. Walking around to the other side of the table that was sat outside the small restaurant. The evening was rolling in and Barnabas was becoming more anxious. He had planned this to perfection.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" Barnabas asked, he was clutching the menu tightly and it was becoming creased and crumpled.

"Uh Barnabas are you alright?" Julia asked "You seem a little…tense." She waved her hand at the waiter to order a bottle of wine.

"I'm fine." Barnabas said before thanking the waiter.

The meal continued with no problems, the couples hands were intertwined throughout the majority of the evening and Barnabas would frequently cast glances at Julia's ever youthful face. She smiled at him as she noticed his glances.

"Shall we pay." Julia suggested before raising her hand.

"Wait, not yet." Barnabas said before rooting around in his pocket. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait? I'm tired and I need to rest." Julia said before lifting her hand again.

"No it can't wait." Barnabas said, his voice was closer to her ear. Julia turned her head abruptly, dropping her hand when she saw that Barnabas had firmly placed himself onto one knee. He had hold of one of her hands. Her left to be more precise. He was slowly rubbing gentle circles.

"I have grown even fonder of you as the weeks have gone on. Every time I see you my heart still beats a little faster and I have discovered that you are the only thing that matters to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Julia will you do me the greatest privilege of becoming my wife?" Barnabas stated before looking away from her hands and up at her face.

Julia had begun to hyperventilate and was letting the tears fall down her face.

"Ye-ye-yes. Of course-I-I- will." Julia stammered as she gasped for breath, before pressing her lips onto his. Barnabas quickly pulled away and opened a small red velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a bright red ruby in the middle. It was beautiful.

"Thank you so much Barnabas for making me the happiest woman in the world." Julia said as Barnabas slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Julia Hoffman." Barnabas said cupping his hand over her cheek.

"Not Hoffman for long." Julia said with a smirk before bringing her lips to his and giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

The two lovers were unaware that they were being watched. Victoria's eyes became wider as she saw Barnabas drop down onto one knee. She felt jealousy erupt inside her.

"I will end your happiness just like you ended mine." Victoria said into the night air.

* * *

_**A/N – I hope you liked this chapter. I had a bit of trouble with tenses this chapter. I think I keep switching; bad writing skills. I'm sorry about that. Like I said before I return to the dreaded school this week so the updates will be sparse. It's my last year so I need to do well. Please review I will update as soon as possible. Thanks gor the continued support guys.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N – I hope you're all doing ok. I've managed to work on this chapter and I hope you like it. I've been speaking to a reader of this story on Tumblr (everybodys-got-a-darkside). It was nice to speak about the story and see how others react to it. I hope you all enjoy the rest of this story, I will hopefully update some more soon.**_

_**Also can I do a shameless plug; if there are any Sweenett lovers out there, which there probably is because everyone loves a Johnny/Helena movie ship, am I right? Well I wrote a Sweenett oneshot, I'd appreciate it if some of you read it and told me what you think. You don't have to be but it would be nice to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Anyway back to Barnalia. X**_

* * *

Julia moved her hand around in the light, watching as the bright red ruby glimmered under the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. She smiled to herself before lying down on the hotel bed and letting her eyes begin to droop shut. All she was able to think about was how she would soon be Julia Collins. She wasn't going to end up being a spinster; she wasn't going to have to watch from the side lines as Barnabas fell in love with another woman. She felt as if her life had finally slotted into place, and she was happy for once. The anxious thoughts that had been clouding her mind for the weeks prior to Barnabas' proposal had now lifted. She saw things in clearer detail, her life was perfect.

"Are you happy now Julia?" a voice cut through the calm air and the tension increased as the overly sweet voice entered Julia's mind. Julia's eyes snapped open and she shot upright. Her eyes fell on the doe eyes of Victoria. Julia's breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to beat rapidly as she felt the panic begin to rise.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked, her voice shaking slightly, she had turned her hand over so that you couldn't see her engagement ring.

"I'm here to congratulate you on your engagement." Victoria's sweet voice became laced with hatred. "Are you happy Julia with your choice of man?"

"Of course I'm happy. He's all I've ever wanted." Julia stated her chin rose slightly. She was proud to call Barnabas her own. Proud to see him lying beside her every day. And the smallest insinuation that she didn't love him made anger bubble up inside of her.

"Or was it the eternal youth that you wanted." Victoria stated, she began to pace back and forth "Perhaps you let your need for youth slide to the back of your mind. You don't really love Barnabas, you loved the idea of him. And now that that is gone there is nothing keeping you here."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Julia asked her hands clenching into fists as her body tensed with anger. Julia wanted to lash out at the young girl. Just to show her that she wouldn't stand for the girls constant meddling. Suddenly Victoria's hand becomes latched onto Julia's throat; Julia desperately grabs Victoria's wrists and try's to pull the hand away. Victoria is far stronger than she originally thought. Julia begins to gasp for breath as Victoria squeezes harder.

"I'm suggesting you leave on your own free will, before I push you back into that water and this time you'll never get back out." Victoria spits the words out and lets her grip loosen only slightly to hear Julia's response.

"No." Julia bluntly states, her voice raspy from her near strangulation. Victoria drops her hand from Julia's throat and lashes out at her face. Her hand slaps Julia's cheek leaving a raw red marking. Before Julia has any reaction time, Victoria has kicked her in the stomach, meaning that Julia leans forward. Victoria's knee connects with Julia's face, a trail of blood escapes Julia's nose.

Julia brings her head up, clutching her nose and trying to ignore the pain. Victoria watched her not making a single move. Julia's fist flings out and hits Victoria directly in the nose, allowing a similar trail of blood to flow endlessly. Victoria's eyes bulge and she falls backwards landing in a crumpled mess on the floor. Julia strides towards her, and stands above her. She begins to talk, but Victoria whips her leg to the side and Julia falls heavily on her side. Victoria scrambles to her feet and allows her foot to connect with Julia's face.

Julia cry's out in pain and throws her hands over her face to stop any more damage. Julia peeps through her splayed fingers to see Victoria pulling her leg backwards and kicking Julia in the stomach.

"Get up!" she practically screams. Julia hesitantly pushes herself up and staggers towards the door, trying to escape Victoria. Victoria's hand laces around Julia's wrist and pulls the ginger woman backwards further into the room.

"Don't run away coward!" Victoria shouts before trying to punch Julia again. Julia blocks the punch and pushes Victoria backwards towards the mirror. The mirror quickly shatters pieces of the mirror fall beside Victoria. Victoria looks at the sharp glass. Her hands wrap around the shard and she lunges forwards, pushing Julia down to the floor. Her legs either side of Julia's waist and the shard placed near Julia's throat. A line of blood beginning to appear across her neck. Small trails of blood begin to trickle down her pale neck.

"Seven years bad luck for you." Victoria says, malice lacing her voice. She begins to press the shard deeper into Julia's skin. Julia can't scream in pain, as it causes the blade to push in deeper.

"Goodbye Julia." Victoria whispers.

* * *

_**A/N – DUN DUN DUN! Don't fret this is not the end. I have more to come. I'm sorry that it took forever. School is a killer. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter**_

_**Enjoy and please review. x**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N – Another weekend, another chapter. I hope you like this one. x**_

* * *

Barnabas' shoes squelch against the ground as he enters the bathroom, where he had followed a light trail of blood that had been ground into the carpeted floor of the main room. His feet slide across the floor and he has to grip onto the door to not fall down. His hand skims across the tiled flooring and he feels the familiar feeling of blood grace his hand. But this time is different, he no longer feels the urge to drink the blood and lick his hand clean, free of any red residue. This time he feels the disgust rumble in his stomach as he hastily wipes the blood away on a nearby towel. Barnabas' eyes scan the floor, but he sees nothing more than a patch of blood in the centre of the room. The trail ends next the bath. The shower curtain in pulled around the bath, obscuring whoever is in there from view.

Barnabas' handshakes as he slowly lifts his arm up and grips the edge of the curtain. He pulls it off quickly and lets his eyes dart to the scene in front of him. His fiancé is lying with her face up in a half filled bath. She is fully dressed, her clothes sticking to her skin. Her neck is trailed with blood, and Barnabas can see no movement from her chest. Julia floats carelessly on the water, her body showing signs of bruising. Barnabas stares at his fiancé, his eyes trailing along the water which is now stained with blood. Barnabas' eyes find a foot, submerged in the water. It is by Julia's head, and clearly doesn't belong to the ginger alcoholic.

Barnabas moves his eyes up the person body. His eyes connect with two female ones, her eyes are wide and she is letting out ragged breath. Her hand clutches a knife, and she is leaning against the wall desperately.

"Barnabas I can explain."

"You? You did this." Barnabas replies, tears prick at his eyes.

"I didn't mean for this, I thought I was helping her."

"Helping her! You've killed her." Barnabas screams. His arms scoop Julia up and he clutches her limp body to him. "Why?"

"I-didn't…"

"Why would you do this Carolyn?" Barnabas says, his hand clutching Julia's head.

"I didn't do it. I found her like this. She was still breathing and all I could see was blood, and the knife next to her. I couldn't see where she was bleeding from so I wanted to wash away the blood to see where she'd been cut." Carolyn says, her hair falling into her face. She is clutching the knife and looks terrified.

"Who did this?" Barnabas asks

"I think it was Victoria." Barnabas' blood freezes at the mention of her name " I saw her walking away before I saw Julia. She looked happy."

"That sick, twisted vixen." Barnabas yells. His arms are still holding Julia. Barnabas manages to pull her head away from his body and looks at her closed eyes. Her face is pale and he can't see any movement of her chest. Barnabas hand quickly snatches the knife away from Carolyn's hand. He rinses the blood away and dries the blade on his clothing. Barnabas carefully places the blade underneath Julia's nose. He watches the shining metal in anticipation. Waiting for something that will probably not come. He lets out a loud yelp as he sees the light edges of air hitting the blade, leaving a clouded steam over the silver blade. She's alive.

Barnabas pulls Julia's body out of the bath, his hands find her chest, and he begins to beat at her heart. Bringing his mouth down occasionally to push air into her body. He counts the minutes while he does this. He is waiting for her to start breathing again. He wants to see her eyes flicker open, he wants to see her eyes connect with his. He wants to feel her warm lips against his, rather than her cold lips. He wants to see her full of life, he wants her to be with her.

"Come one Julia, don't you dare leave me. I love you." Barnabas yells. The minutes pass and nothing happens. Carolyn looks on in horror, tights soaked in blood. Carolyn watches as the man who she always viewed as strong and willing to fight to the end, begin to crumble. Tears fall down his face, as nothing happens. Barnabas' hands come to a stop and he brings his head down. His sobbing making him bend forward. He lets the sound of his sobs escape his body as his sorrow washes over him. Barnabas' head rests on Julia's chest.

He stays in this position for what seems like an age, his tears still falling. Carolyn still watches in silence, when she sees his head begin to rise. Barnabas' head whips up as he watches Julia's chest rise and fall. Her eyes opening suddenly.

"Barnabas?" Julia croaks.

"Yes my love." Barnabas replies, bringing his lips down to hers and wrapping his hand around her neck. Julia breaks away and looks at him.

"We really need to stop this." Julia said "We both need to stop dying all the time."

* * *

_**A/N – So she's not actually dead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Special thanks to,**_

_**SeverusBarnabas3102, Kahlee, LittleLeStrange67, EllieLovettBovine, BE-YOURSELF-NOBODY-ELSE-CAN, PrincessDaydream77, Shenelopefan and LADYMALLARD**_

_**For reviewing on the previous chapter. xxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N – Oh My, another chapter already. This wrote itself, and I loved writing it, I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**xx**_

* * *

3 months, hours of preparation and one moment. Julia's ginger hair is pulled back and lightly spritzed with hairspray, light tendrils fall from the bun that she has placed at the nape of her neck and a silver embellished hair clip holds the bun in place. Julia's eyes are lightly shadowed over with a light brown, her lips a red tint. Her dress is to the length of the floor and it has a long train. Julia sits in front of her mirror and slips her shoes on. Taking a deep breath and calling Carolyn through.

Carolyn enters the room; she is wearing a dark purple dress that is just above the knee. Her blonde hair is curled and she has light make-up on her face. Her hand clutches a flimsy piece of white netting.

"Mom found it." Carolyn says. Elizabeth takes this moment to enter the room, a smile gracing her lips.

"You look beautiful Julia." Elizabeth says. She smiles at Julia before walking to stand behind her in the mirror "Carolyn bring me the veil." Carolyn shuffles over to her mother and places the veil in her mother's hand. Elizabeth brings her aged hand up and carefully slides the veil through Julia's ginger hair. The white fabric rests on Julia's shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

"There, now you're perfect." Elizabeth says, her hand resting on Julia's shoulder. "Right Carolyn, we better go get the car ready." Carolyn begins to leave and her mother swiftly follows. Elizabeth hangs back to look over her shoulder at a nervous Julia. She appears to be focusing on her breathing, and her hands are clutching her dress nervously.

"I'm very happy for you Julia, you deserve your happy ending after all you've been through." Elizabeth whispers. Julia's head whips around so that she is facing Elizabeth. A small smile graces her lips.

"Thanks Liz, I'm glad we're friends again." Julia says, her smile getting bigger as the reality of what is coming hits her. She's never been so happy.

"We should never have not been friends." Elizabeth says before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Elizabeth walks down the hallway and can't help but let her head whip around to check that her previous family friend and employed nanny wasn't lurking in the shadows. Barnabas and Julia had told Elizabeth everything. She had listened intently and had apologised for ever doubting Julia. All was forgiven, everyone was happy. But Elizabeth couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched all the time. At night she would hear floorboards creak in the newly re-built Collinswood. She would run through the halls chasing the sound, but found nothing. During the day everything was normal, but Elizabeth would occasionally hear doors opening and closing. Something was wrong, which is why she chose to walk slowly through the halls. Elizabeth stops outside the door and wait s for Julia to walk out of the house.

Elizabeth lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Julia walking through the door. Julia smiles at her as she leads her to the car. With no parents she has asked Elizabeth to give her away. The first time that the two met was when Julia arrived to help David. The two became fast friends and would always meet at the end of the day and discuss things. Elizabeth had to admit that during the period when Julia was missing and they weren't friends anymore, she had missed these moments.

Julia looped her arm around Elizabeth's and they walked to the car. Julia shuffled into the back seat, pulling her large dress into the car and closing the door. Elizabeth climb's into the front seat of the car and begins to drive the car to the church.

Julia finds herself twiddling her fingers nervously and occasionally brings her hand up to her mouth, but is stopped from biting her fingernails by Carolyn slapping her hand away.

"I spent two hours sorting out your nails; you are not going to bite them off." Carolyn says, a light chuckle escaping her lips. Julia finds herself joining in the laughter, and through all the nerves Julia learns to love this moment. The moment she'd been waiting for, the day that she would marry the man she loved. Her heart skips a beat at the thought of seeing Barnabas at the end of the aisle. Standing straight backed in a sharp suit, his hair neat and tidy. His mouth pulled into a small, nervous grin as he looks at her for the first time. Him saying the words she's always wanted to hear. It was her dream moment, and nobody was going to ruin it.

* * *

The organ plays and Barnabas can feel his heart drop. His nerves take over as he stands up and turns his back to the door. He's not meant to see her until the end. He wants to turn around and see her, to smile at her and show her how much he loves her. But his eyes stay focused on the Priest in front of him. The priest keeps giving reassuring smiles. He hears the selection of townsfolk stand. The wooden pews that they sit in creak at the lack of weight. He watches as the priest's nods slightly at him, this is his cue.

Barnabas turns around and lays his eyes upon the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. His eyes cannot escape hers. She is a vision, even with the white veil placed over her face. The ceremony swiftly begins. It goes by in a blur for Barnabas; he repeats the words that the priest tells him too. He tries to ignore his shaking hands. The priest says the words "Do you Barnabas Collins take Julia Hoffman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Julia Hoffman take Barnabas Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Barnabas doesn't need asking twice, his hands grip the flimsy white fabric and he raises it above Julia's head. It drops down behind her hair and he allows himself some time to scan her face. His hand cupping her cheek as he pulls her face towards his. Their lips catch for a short moment, and he can feel a heavy weight lift off of him. She is finally his, to have to hold, till death do they part.

With this last thought the electric lights in the church begin to flicker. A cold air rushes through the church; the candles flicker and go out. Husband and wife break apart and watch as the large wooden doors fling open. A selection of brown and red leaves scatter through the open doors. Both Barnabas and Julia stare intently at the door and wait for the inevitable.

"Congratulations to the happy couple." Victoria says as she enters the room. Her heels clicking on the floor. Her hair is messy, and her eyes wider than usual. Her pupils are entirely dilated and she is walking in staggered steps, as if she is drunk. Her feet twist as she walks up the aisle.

"Are you happy Julia?" Victoria practically spits in Julia's face. Her face closer than it should be. She stares at her intently before clutching Julia's neck.

"I thought that bringing a blade to your pretty little neck would have killed you but I guess I was wrong." Victoria says, her voice laced with hatred.

"Victoria, leave." Elizabeth bellows from her seat. She pushes herself into a standing position "You are not wanted here." Victoria's head whips round to face Elizabeth before she begins to move it back and forth between Julia, Barnabas and Elizabeth.

"For such a 'smart' family, you sure are stupid." Victoria says, she chuckles slightly and looks at Barnabas. "You really haven't figured it out have you?"

"Figured what out, you vulgar wench." Barnabas says, his eyes narrowing as he leans closer into Victoria "What are you hiding?"

"Not what. Who?" Victoria says as she rolls her eyes. "Do you really think that sweet little Vicky, is capable of this?" Victoria's arm whips out and the priest falls onto the floor as the rug he was standing on curls around his feet.

"Think about it Barnabas. Is Vicky really that evil?" Victoria says, she tilts her head down and lets a coy smile grace her lips.

"I don't understand." Julia says, her hand reaching out and clutching Barnabas'. Their hands intertwine in a perfect fit. They are perfect for each other. Victoria's stomach flips and she feels sick.

"Oh you two, you're so stupid. Perfect for each other, you can spend time trying to out-stupid each other. Go on give a guess at what I mean." Another coy smile graces Victoria's lips; she lets her head roll forward, her chin touching her chest. Her eyes don't leave the couple. She chuckles deeply.

Carolyn looks on confused and watches the side of Victoria's head intently. Her eyes find something. Victoria's hair is tucked behind her ear. A small line can be seen, tracing from her ear to her jaw. It looks like a crack.

"No way." Carolyn says. "You bitch, what have you done?"

"What are you talking about Carolyn?" Elizabeth asks.

"She's not Victoria. She's Angelique."

* * *

_**A/N – Don't kill me. I don't know if this is going to work, it popped into my head and I though hey, that's an interesting idea. So I wrote it down. **_

_**I hope you guys like the wedding, even though there was the little surprise at the end. **_

_**I know this chapter came out very quickly but that won't be the case after this. It'll probably go back to the previous once every 1-2 weeks. But this one kind of wrote itself. I've been dying to get the wedding done as soon as possible and I'm happy with how it's going.**_

_**I am looking at making this 30 chapters, but it might run over, we'll see. **_

_**Please review it is much appreciated.**_

_**-Jess- **_

_**x**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N- I know it's been a while. I'm so sorry, but I've been up to my eye-balls in rehearsals for my school show and University applications. It might get better from now on because my applications are done, but we'll see. Thank you for all your reviews from the last chapter. It's now over 140!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter xx**_

* * *

Her bare feet pounded against the brown grass that sat in the ground. It was hard and brittle and it snagged at her feet as she ran. Her arms trickled slightly with blood as twigs with spiky thorns latched onto her skin and dragged along it. She ignored it, even as her hair caught in the branches. She just continued running. Her clothes became attached to the branches and she heard the familiar tear of fabric. Her head whipped behind her as she tugged at the fabric, allowing it to tear away completely. Her calves were now exposed, and the harsh wind wrapped around them. She felt a chill run through her body as she continued to run.

She could hear them now. Loud voices that strained to be heard over the storm that was raging around Collinsport. The argument was heated, the fight far from over. She'd been left behind for her own safety, but she'd seen them. Heading towards the famed widow's hill. She'd seen the angst written all over his face. She saw the determination that clouded her eyes. She knew she needed to help.

"Barnabas!" Julia shouted as she emerged from the trees. The argument between Angelique/Victoria and Barnabas was cut short, when they saw the dishevelled Julia walk bare foot towards them. "Barnabas stop this."

* * *

_Earlier…_

"How?" Julia asked, her face a mixture of horror and confusion. Her hand had come up to clutch the front of Barnabas' shirt. She leaned in towards him. This motion only made Angelique madder. Her anger bubbled up inside Victoria.

"For many reasons, Julia." Victoria replied, after the new revelation it was easier to hear the slight edge of Angelique that now laced the polite girls voice. "I looked for a way to destroy Barnabas' happiness, after he destroyed mine. The first way was to turn him into a monster. I buried him and that seemed punishment enough; but when he made an impromptu return, I had to look for other means of ruining his life. I offered him the happiness of staying with me, but he refused."

"That doesn't explain everything though." Elizabeth said, her eyes narrowing at Victoria.

"No Liz it doesn't." Angelique replied "Once Barnabas had successfully killed me, my soul, so to speak, remained floating in the air. A sort of purgatory. I guess it was some form of punishment for all those many years of torment. I roamed this god forsaken town until I knew every name of every person. Every secret and every lie is inside me head. I know things that could make your blood run cold."

The others continued to stare at her. Confusion covered their faces.

"I knew that Barnabas was human again, you could say I felt it. So I found Victoria, she was still angry at Barnabas, but willing to forgive him for his handling of their relationship. She was ready to apologise for the problems that she caused him. But I made a quick call." Angelique continued her explanation; a proud look began to creep up Victoria's face. "I found her and possessed her. She has become a vessel for me to carry out my wicked ways."

"So you killed her." Barnabas spat. His eyes narrowing as his grip tightened around Julia's arm.

"Basically." Angelique said an air of nonchalant caught in her voice. Angelique began to pace towards Barnabas. Victoria's heels clicking on the stone floor. Her wide eyes showing even more hatred than they did before. She stopped directly in front of Barnabas.

"Do you still see her in here?" Angelique asked. "Do you still see your beautiful Josette? Your beautiful Vicky? The girl who trusted you. I didn't do this Barnabas you did. I will have my revenge."

Victoria's hand crept its way upwards, cutting through the air until it's claw like shape was directly in front of her face. A small smile had worked its way onto her lips as she moved her hand forward. The air seemed to shift, as her hand turned into a fist. Victoria quickly splayed her hands. With one quick push of the air, Julia went flying backwards. Her back smashing into the stone wall andslumping to the floor. Barnabas swiftly grabbed hold of Victoria's neck and began to push her backwards until her back hit one of the pews. Angelique bended Victoria's back so that she was slumped over the pew. Barnabas's hands were still firmly around her neck. Barnabas moved her head up before crashing it back down onto the pew.

There was a loud cracking noise as Victoria's head hit the pew. Barnabas turned his head around just in time to see a tree branch smash through the stained glass window. Barnabas ducked as the shards of glass flew at him. The branch scraped his head as he let his grip let go of Victoria's neck.

Victoria quickly picked herself off the pew, before whipping her hand through the tense air. The shards of glass on the floor, pointed upwards and began to float up towards the ceiling. Before they reached the ceiling, they flipped around so that sharp ends were pointin downwards. Victoria's fingers clicked and the shardsbegan to shower down towards the Collins family. Barnabas watched in horror as a large shard of glass punctured David's skin. The blood beganto flow from the open wound.

"David!" Elizabeth yelled; she ran forward, and pulled the shard from his shoulder. Her aging hand wrapped around his wound, and applied pressure around it. "You're going to be fine." She soothed, tears of pain were rolling down David's face.

"Angelique stop this now!" Elizabeth screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh shut up." Victoria said. With a quick whip of her hand, the piece of glass that was already laced with david's blood began to move up towards Elizabeth. She did not notice the blade even as it sunk into the skin of her neck, it was only when the pain began to rush through her andshe could hear the faint screams from both David and Carolyn that she realised what had happened. Her hand that had previously been held onto David's shoulder found her neck. Elizabeth felt the heat from the wound and the surrounding dampness from the blood. The blood covered her dress in a mere 5 seconds. Elizabeth felt her body give out on her as she fell to a heap on the floor.

The slightly blurred images of Carolyn and David hanging over her. She tried to pull the air into her lungs, Elizabeth managed to muster up enough energy to to bring her hand up to Carolyn's cheek. She gently stroked the tear that was flowing down her cheek.

"Mom, don't go." Carolyn whispered. She hands shaking as she gripped tightly onto her mother's shoulders.

"Don't worry about me. You look after everybody Carolyn okay." Elizabeth said, her voice was shaking as her hand began to lose all feeling. "I love you both." Elizabeth's hand went completely limp and fell to the floor with little grace. Her mouth and eyes were left open with a cloudy stare hitting the ceiling. Her last breath had been used for Carolyn and David, and as the enormity her death hit them, they both held each other as their body's convulsed through their tears.

Barnabas watched from the edge as the remains of his family sobbed at the death.

"The second person to fall. All because of you Barnabas." Angelique hissed as she began to exit the chapel.

"This isn't over Angelique." Barnabas yelled before running towards Julia, who for the duration of this fight had remained slumped forward.

"This will never be over, until you are the one who has died. I will kill you. I will end this."

* * *

_**A/N – I think it's getting more exciting. I'm sorry for the long wait. I know it was a bit ridiculous but I had a lot of school stuff. It's only going to get worse. I'm on Half-term now so I might be able to fit in some writing time. **_

_**I'm hoping to finish this by Christmas, which is both sad and exciting. I would like to ask you all a question. Would you guys like me to:**_

_**Write a series of one-shots about the unseen moments of Barnalia within this story**_

_**Write a series of one-shots about random Barnalia moments.**_

_**Write a Sweenett fanfic.**_

_**All of the above.**_

_**Please review with your answer and whether you liked the story, if you want.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N – I'm really sorry. This has taken so long and I'm so sorry, it is nuts at the moment, so much going on. I hope you like this chapter and please review xx**_

* * *

Soft hands clutched Julia's cheeks, dragging her face up. She looked up into Barnabas eyes and watched the panic stretched across his eyes. His calloused thumb grazed over her cheek, his mouth was moving but all that Julia could hear was some form of muffled sound. Her heart was beating fast in her ears.

"Julia I need you to listen to me." Barnabas whispered into Julia's ear. "Julia please." Julia's head snapped up and her eyes finally focus on his face. Julia raised her hand to his face, and smiled slightly. Her small smile was soon replaced by a sobbing sound, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Julia tried to laugh through her tears, but her sadness was unmistakable. Julia's nose was screwed up slightly and her breath was catching as she tried to hold back tears. Her eyes were becoming red and blotchy as the tears began to spill over. The wetness of her cheek seeped onto Barnabas' hand.

"So much for that perfect day then." Julia said, as her sobs racked at her body. Barnabas became aware that she did not know about Elizabeth's death. Barnabas knew he needed to be the one to tell her.

"Julia I need to tell you something." Barnabas said, his own tears threatening to spill over. Julia's eyes focused on his, and he watched as her brown eyes, clouded with worry, began to examine his face. "Angelique killed Elizabeth."

A loud sob escaped her body and Julia crept around Barnabas until she could clearly see Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth's children leaned over her, Carolyn was clutching her mother's hand and had her other arm wrapped around David. Carolyn looked up, her eyes still blotchy and red. She let a small smile grace her lips before sobbing again. Julia let out a loud cry and leaned over as if the sobs were making it difficult to stay upright. Her pale hand clutched her chest as she leaned against the floor, her arms coming forward almost as if she was stroking the ground. She continued to cry and Barnabas watched helplessly, his own tears spilling over. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned over Julia's body. His arms snaked around her waist and he began to pull up. She was limp in his arms but willingly fell into his embrace. Barnabas hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He whispered reassurance in her ear and allowed her to cry into his chest.

Barnabas pulled Julia back so that he could see her face. Her cheeks were wet and Barnabas brought his hands up and wiped away her tears. He dropped his head to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. Julia complied with his kiss, allowing herself to melt into his kiss. She gripped onto his hair and held him tight. When Barnabas pulled away Julia's hands held his face so that she was directly looking at her.

"Don't you ever leave me. I need you more than anything Barnabas." Her voice was raspy and she was still shaking from the tears. Julia flung her arms around Barnabas' neck. They stayed in this embrace for what seemed like hours before Barnabas moved away.

"My love, I need to find Angelique. I need to end this." Barnabas began to detach himself from Julia. She gripped onto his shoulders and stared at him with wide eyes, her lip beginning to tremble.

"No you can't go, she'll kill you. I can't lose you." Barnabas continued to pull himself away from Julia. His eyes catching hers for only a few seconds before he pushed himself off the ground.

"I'll be fine." He said, before placing a kiss on her lips. Barnabas began to walk away from a trembling Julia. "I'll be back soon." Barnabas lightly touched Carolyn's shoulder as he walked past her.

"Are you going to kill her?" Carolyn asked

"Yes."

"Good, make her feel the same pain that Mom did."

Barnabas exited the church and began to follow Angelique. He knew where she'd go, she'd wait for him at the same place where his last life ended, where his last love was murdered. It was there that it must end.

Julia continued to stare at the stone walls; she stared until her eyes became dry and were pricking with pain. Suddenly her head whipped around and she picked herself off the floor and made her way to the open door of the church.

"Where are you going?" Carolyn asked, her hand momentarily left her mother's lifeless form.

"I'm finding Barnabas. Look after yourself, I'll be back. I want to see Angelique suffer."

Julia's ginger hair blew in the wind as she walked through the streets of Collinsport. Her white dress moved in the breeze as she continued to move towards Widows Hill.

"This is going to end."


	28. Chapter 28

Her bare feet pounded against the brown grass that sat in the ground. It was hard and brittle and it snagged at her feet as she ran. Her breathing was fast and she began to feel light headed, her heart beating far too fast. Her arms trickled slightly with blood as twigs with spiky thorns latched onto her skin and dragged along it, she could feel the sharp pain as each tiny thorn stabbed her skin. She ignored it, even as her hair caught in the branches, pieces of ginger hair remained stuck into the branches and she felt the sharp tugging of her veil causing her to stop briefly and tug the thin piece of fabric from her hair and let it hang in the tree. She continued running. Her clothes became attached to the branches and she heard the familiar tear of fabric. Her head whipped behind her as she tugged at the fabric, allowing it to tear away completely. Her calves were now exposed, and the harsh wind wrapped around them. She felt a chill run through her body as she continued to run. Her toes were becoming numb from the brisk cold wind.

She could hear them now. Loud voices that strained to be heard over the storm that was raging around Collinsport. The rain was pattering through the gaps in the trees and the storm clouds over head were thick and dark, no sky could be seen, it was as if the anger of the two people was creating the storm. The argument was heated, the fight far from over. She'd been left behind for her own safety, but she'd seen them, heading towards the famed widow's hill. She'd seen the angst written all over his face, his mouth contorted into an almost snarl and his brow furrowed. She saw the determination that clouded her large eyes, her lips curved upwards into an evil smile. Julia knew she needed to help him; there was no way that he could win this fight on his own.

"Barnabas!" Julia shouted as she emerged from the trees. The argument between Angelique/Victoria and Barnabas was cut short, when they saw the dishevelled Julia walk bare foot towards them. "Barnabas stop this."

"Julia! What are you doing here?" Barnabas said, taking staggered steps towards her, her hair was flying about in the wind and the rain was trickling down her pale arms. Barnabas could see the light trails of blood trickling down her arms as she continued to more towards the two people.

"Julia you need to get away!" Barnabas yelled as he continued towards Julia, attempting to push her away. She smacked his arms away and looked him square in the eye, her hands twisted into fists.

"We are in this together, no matter what happens I am going to stand by you." Julia said, she took Barnabas' face in her hands and placed a kiss on his cold lips. Julia and Barnabas heard a grunt of disgust from behind them and both of their heads whipped around to face their opponent. Victoria's body was inhabited by an evil spirit and even when looking into Victoria's large eyes you could see no pure soul living among them. She was simply a vessel for the wrong doings of an evil witch. She was gone, but it was difficult for both Barnabas and Julia to get around the fact that she was once a member of their family. She was an innocent victim in the twisted and horrific love triangle that had destroyed more lives than was necessary. The guilt was embedded within Barnabas and he felt that even was Angelique was gone and out of his life, he would still feel the weight of those lives that had been lost, pressing down on him.

Julia was aware of this and watched as Victoria made staggered steps towards them, her mouth curling into a wicked smile that instantly corrupted her innocent features, the girl that for so long had been innocent and confused by what was happening right in front of her.

"How did you do it? How did you inhabit her body?" Julia asked gesturing towards Victoria.

"Even she had some dark secrets; secrets that she refused to tell anyone. Everyone has a secret, but some are darker than others. Take a corrupt secret and plant the seed of deceit and hatred, eventually the being becomes less and less human. More evil, then when the time is right you rip the soul from their body and suddenly you have a vessel. That's how I did it. I twisted her mind, manipulated her into believing that you were evil and that revenge needed to be taken; and it worked." Angelique laughed; Victoria's light bubbly laugh could not be heard. She was gone.

"Why couldn't you just let her be?" Barnabas spat.

"Because you ruined my life, you ripped out my heart and left it to fester. I died the day you told me you didn't love me. This was bound to happen someday." Angelique screamed. The storm above began to get heavier, the thick clouds sinking towards the three people on the ground. The thick black clouds continued to descend, until they were directly above Victoria's head, the clouds began to swirl around and Victoria's hands were raised up. Her arm sunk into the cloud, disappearing for a few seconds before Julia and Barnabas were able to see the thick tendrils beginning to wrap themselves around Victoria's arms. As Victoria's arms came back down to her sides it almost looked like she was a part of the sky.

Barnabas and Julia watched as the black smoky tendrils begin to seep their way up Victoria's arms and over her shoulders, they began to move upwards over her jaw and mouth. They continued upwards stopping short at her eyes. The tendrils disappeared, both Barnabas and Julia watched closely, their breathing increasing rapidly as they watched the whites of Victoria's doe eyes begin to stain black. It only took a few seconds until her eyes were completely black, a slight glint could be seen but that was all.

Victoria's arms extended before she brought them together swiftly, a loud yell escaping her lips as she pushed black tendrils outwards towards the two lovers. The black smoke pushed between the pair and they were pushed apart. Julia landed on the edge of the hill, her head hanging off the edge and looking down at the sharp and jagged rocks that if she was to fall onto would dangerously impale her. Julia quickly scrambled away from the edge and turned over so that she was facing the dark clouds up above; but they were far to close.

Dark coils began to wrap around Julia's waist and lifted her off the ground. The ginger haired psychiatrist began to struggle against the tight constraints that she had been placed in. She watched in horror as Victoria's body started to make swaying steps towards her. The young girl's eyes were still black and her veins were practically popping out from underneath her skin. As she came closer Julia was sure she could see a light crack working its way up the side of the girls face. As she got closer a raspy voice escaped from Victoria's throat. It was not Victoria's voice, nor was it Angelique's. It was completely unique, it was as if the two had become one, the overflowing jealousy almost seeping from her mouth. She practically spat in her face as she spoke;

"It's time to get rid of the thing that is keeping me from what is rightfully mine." Her voice was so metallic and icy cold that a chill coursed through Julia's body. She watched as Victoria's arm raised and her shadowed hand grazed Julia's cheek. "Goodbye Julia."

Victoria's hand flicked outwards and her hand splayed. Julia felt her body move backwards and the tendrils release themselves from her body. Gravity began to take over and her body fell through the air. Julia's hands scrambled through the air, her hands grazed against the hills edge and she attempted to clutch onto the edge, but her fingers didn't clasp onto it quick enough.

In a last attempt to save her life she pushed her hands forward and her hands clutched onto a loose rock in the cliff face. It didn't budge and she was left dangling from the edge, screaming up to her husband who was being held against the trees by the inky tendrils. His heart hammering as he heard the high pitched screams of Julia;

"Barnabas, help me!"

* * *

_**A/N – I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I feel like this is my best chapter yet. We're getting closer and closer to the end and I hope it meets all of your expectations, please leave a review and thank you for your continued support.**_

_**I will be working towards finishing this in the next few weeks. The next chapter should be up next week **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N - Another Chapter, enjoy xx**_

* * *

Her hands were bleeding and she realised with horror that she had clutched onto the jagged rock that had a small rose plant growing out of the side. Its thorns were sharp and were digging into her hands. She was desperately fighting against the urge to remove her hand from the pain that had begun to form in her hand. She continued to scream out for Barnabas; her weight was beginning to pull her down and she could feel the skin of her fingers beginning to tug and tear, her skin was no longer a thick barrier that protected her inner body, but a piece of flimsy fabric that would tear at any given moment. Julia's hands desperately scrambled at the rock edge, her feet scraping against the rocks as she frantically tried to push herself upwards until she had eliminated the pain completely.

"Barnabas! Help me!" Julia wailed as she continued to scramble up the cliff edge. Her feet were slipping against the rocks and she knew that at any moment she could fall to her death. She suddenly heard footsteps above her, Julia looked up expectantly and aw two fully black large eyes peek out from the cliff edge. Julia noticed that the transformation had become more grotesque. Victoria's shoulders were concaved forward the edges of her shoulders formed into sharp edges. Her hands had crept up and had curved over the edge, her finger's seemed longer and her nails were sharp. The cracks in her lips were lined black and her teeth had turned into sharp points. The crack that Julia had thought she'd seen was now more prominent, and had extended further up her face. It was as if the dark power that was inside this mortal body was too much for the outer shell to handle. Her body was straining against the power. Julia knew how to kill her, but she couldn't help Barnabas while she was stuck hanging onto the cliff edge.

"Nobody's going to help you." Angelique said, she accentuated the s sounds, creating a snake like sound that caused a shiver to rise through Julia's spine, her hands had begun to slip from the rock and she watched with a sick swirling in her stomach as she saw the creature above her pull a faint smile onto her lips. She was chuckling as she noticed the desperation that covered Julia's face, she noticed the tension in Julia's fingertips, and the ends of her fingers had turned white due to the pressure she was applying.

Julia looked up as she heard a wail from above, and saw Barnabas colliding with Victoria's body and pushing her away from the edge. Victoria was spun around the strength of Barnabas causing her legs to momentarily leave the ground. She heard a grunt of dissatisfaction as Victoria landed in a heap on the floor. Barnabas leaned over the edge before reaching downto try and clutch Julia's hand. Julia repositioned herself to try and grab his hand. His arms weren't long enough to grab hold of her hand. As much as she tried to push herself up she wasn't able to clutch onto his hand. Tears were beginning to stream down Julia's face, ad she could see the slight trickle of tears falling over Barnabas' cheeks.

"Come on Julia you can do this." Barnabas bellowed as he continued to stretch his arms out to reach her.

"It's no use Barnabas." Julia said, she felt deflated, her vision blurring.

"Jump." Barnabas demanded; Julia looked up at him; a confused look caused her brow to furrow. Her eyes widened and the rain that had begun to patter down much heavier was landing in big splashes onto her hair and the cliff face. Her hands were slowly beginning to slip. "Jump and I'll catch you!" Barnabas' voice seemed to become more urgent.

As Julia's fingers began to slip from the rock face she knew this was her only chance to save her life. Julia pushed her feet into a crack in the cliff, this skin on her toes broke and she could feel warm blood dripping down her feet. Once she was certain she was secure she began to push herself up. Her arms using all the strength she could muster. Julia took a deep intake of breath and pushed herself further up before she dragged her feet out of the crack and let everything come away from the cliff edge. Her hands danced through the air until she felt another hand join hers. She clutched onto the cold flesh and looked up.

Barnabas was clutching onto her hand, desperation covered his face as he urgently tried to pull her up. Julia's feet scraped against the cliff face and with one final push she moved upwards. Barnabas clutched onto her waist and pulled her over the cliff's edge.

Julia's arms flung around Barnabas in a tight embrace, her heart was still pounding against her chest and she was certain that Barnabas could feel it. Julia could feel Barnabas' hands running through Julia's damp hair. His hands run over her shoulders, a ghostly touch over her waist as he began to pull her closer to him. His hand came back up towards her face, which he prised away from his shoulder. He cupped her check in his hand and drew her closer to him. He kissed her letting the desperation spill out, showing her exactly how much he loved her.

"Next time don't fly off the edge of a cliff." Barnabas whispered as he pulled his head away from hers. They were still close their noses touching and she could feel his breath coming out in short gasps. She didn't want to let go of him, her fear was still bubbling even though she was safely on solid ground.

"You can't keep your hands off each other can you?" Angelique snarled, she had picked herself up and was now walking towards them. Victoria's spine seemed to have collapsed over, her spine pulled into a hunch. Julia watched as she continued to move forward, her hands gripping onto Barnabas' jacket.

They watched as Victoria's body tumbled forward, her hands connecting with the damp grass. She started to mutter words and the cracks that had been prominent before, became deeper and they looked as if they would cause her to fall to pieces.

"If I can't just get rid of one of you, I'll get rid of you both." Angelique spat, malice lacing her voice as she continued to mutter words. Barnabas noticed something odd, his eyes flickered to Victoria's arms, the cracks that had begun to appear were now trickling with a black inky substance, as if her blood had turned black. The dark magic that now possessed her was twisting her soul. As the black substance that was falling down her arms did not seem to faze her.

"Farewell my love." Angelique said, as a large crack made its way through the surface of the ground. It shattered and began to crumble, the ground shook and Julia felt her stomach jolt as she felt the ground give way, they were falling backwards as the edge of the cliff fell away.

Both Barnabas and Julia were able to catch a glimpse of a soaked Victoria, the black liquid completely covering her arms, the rain was washing it away as quickly as it was flowing from the cracks in her skin. A malicious smile graced her lips as she watched the two lovers begin to plummet to the ground.

* * *

_**A/N – Don't fret! The next chapter will explain everything in more clarity. This seemed to go alright; I hope you like the chapter please review. Only a couple of chapters now and then we're done. Another chapter should be published by next week. Enjoy and review xx**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N – I didn't want this to end, but I felt like this was the best place to pull this story to a close. But it's not the end of my Barnalia writing. I plan to write more. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and please read both the A/N at the end of this chapter and the acknowledgements chapter as well **_

_**Thank you for being so supportive xx**_

* * *

Barnabas could feel the gushing water lapping at his body; he had landed on the jagged rocks and was confused as to why he was not dead. The rocks had penetrated the skin on his back, drawing deep red liquid from his body; and yet he was still alive. His chest was still rising and falling and he could see the dark clouds above him. The storm still raging he could see the creature that used to be Victoria unceremoniously stick her head over the cliff edge and watch the two people down below. He noticed her already wide eyes pull into even wider sockets. Victoria's body scurried back and he could no longer see her. Barnabas allowed his hand to creep out and attach itself to Julia's damp arm. He felt no movement, not slight tensing of the arm, nothing. He turned his head, the back of his head scraped against the rocks, but he ignored the pain. The fear that had been growing inside him seemed to implode in him when he saw the limp and lifeless body next to him. Her face was blood stained, a slight trickle of blood pouring from her open mouth. Her chest was not rising and falling like his. Julia was making no effort to stay alive, Barnabas felt the fear wash over him as he propped himself up on his elbow and began to shake his wife.

She made no sound as he frantically shook her limp body. Her head lulled from side to side; Barnabas' tears still began to form and as he grabbed hold of Julia's hand they cascaded over his waterline and streamed down his face. His face that was already damp from the pattering rain began to shine from the tears of a lost love. Barnabas pulled Julia's hand to his lips and started to mutter words of encouragement, holding onto the small ounce of hope that she might just be unconscious. He stayed in this position, urging Julia to breathe, telling her to lie for him, for what seemed like an age. Until a stone cold voice ripped through the still air;

"Oh get over it. She'd dead." The harsh words were dripping in satisfaction and Barnabas had to stay rooted to the ground. His grip on Julia's hand tightening as his anger began to wash over him. Victoria's body had made its way to the solid ground. She'd skirted around the debris and was now standing behind Barnabas, watching has his body shook from the sobs. "You're alive aren't you?"

"How?" Barnabas uttered, his breath still catching in his throat from the tears that remained. His hand was still laced around Julia's, but he turned his torso around slightly so that he could see Victoria's fragmented body. The cracks were larger, and her body was covered in them. It was as if she was a tormented china doll that had been thrown aside, she was weary from the abuse that Angelique was causing her. This image of a frail body only served to build the anger inside Barnabas; however he stayed where he was trying to contain his anger until he had an answer.

"Check your teeth." Was all she said, so Barnabas did so. He already knew what he'd find, the sharp razor points of his fangs had begun to scratch at the side of his mouth before she'd said this. He was back to the cursed being he was, doomed to spend his life alone. Perhaps this was how it was meant to be; maybe he wasn't supposed to be happy.

"So because you're back, I'm back to being a vampire." Barnabas queried, before removing his hand from Julia's and straightening his posture. He faced Victoria, he suddenly felt weary from the knowledge that the task ahead of him would kill both the soul and the vessel. He couldn't save the innocent in all of this.

"Yes darling." Angelique said the sickly sweet tone was enough to drive Barnabas hands around her neck. He applied light pressure and revelled in the small cracks that began to appear on the surface of her skin.

"Then I guess I have nothing to lose." Barnabas said as he pushed Angelique back into the wall. He watched her trip over a piece of the carnage that she had caused. Her back slammed into the once cliff edge and he heard a satisfying crunch.

Barnabas took large strides over to her body and wrapped his long fingers around her thin neck; he picked the creature up and held her at and arm's length, continuing to apply pressure to her neck before spinning her around and throwing her in the direction of the cliff edge. Victoria's hands came into contact with the rocks and she clutched onto them before her head moved to the side. She brought her body around so that she was facing him and let the dark tendrils slip from her moth. They shot forward and hit Barnabas in the chest. Barnabas flew backwards; he landed in the water and pushed himself up. He broke the surface of the water and jumped onto Victoria's body as she was walking towards him. His teeth connected with her flesh and he pulled a chunk of her body away from her. It fell into dry dust in his mouth, and suddenly something clicked into place. He knew the way to kill her, and with the anticipation growing he clutched her head in his hands. Pulling her chin up to meet his eyes. He looked into the black depths of the once lively eyes that Victoria had owned.

"I'm so sorry Victoria. You will never live again Angelique" Barnabas said before pulling at her head, the cracks that had begun to form gave way and Victoria's neck broke, her body crumbled and fell to pieces before him. The dust that had formed was washed away by the water and Barnabas stared at the floor, sudden realisation hit him that he had lost everything, and this was all he had to show for it. Washed away dust and a lifeless wife.

* * *

Three graves side by side. Three graves that signified the fallen.

The first marked the final resting place of the beloved matriarch Elizabeth. Her name was etched into an elaborate headstone. Carolyn had requested that the head stone be as elaborate as her mother was. Carolyn and David had sat side by side and designed the pattern that was to entwine itself around Elizabeth's name. It was an ivy plant that worked its way up the side and around her name. The grave also held place to a single red rose that Carolyn had picked out for her mother, saying it was a fiery as she was. David had opted for plain white flowers that were scattered around the grave. The beautiful grave would have made Elizabeth happy. It had been three months since Elizabeth had been killed, but the emotion was still rife. Nobody dared mention her name in front of the children, and as much as Carolyn tried to be strong for David, Barnabas still spotted her lying on her mother's bed in their refurbished house, crying while she hugged the unslept in satin sheets.

The second grave marked the death of one Victoria Winters. Her grave was plain and simple, just as her appearance had been, however the gold rimmed paint led to the suggestion of something more interesting underneath. White roses had been placed in front of her head stone. It was simple and sweet just as she would have liked it, there were no ditzy remarks about her being loved by many, the lie was to bitter to be placed on such a loving person's grave. She had not been loved by many, in fact she was loved by few, and even they deserted her. For that Barnabas was sorry and over the last three months he had come to her grave and laid a rose down as the best apology he could give someone that he knew he had treated badly.

The final grave marked the final place where Angelique could call her own. It was a small grave, nothing was elaborate. Barnabas felt like she deserved something, because even though she had wronged him and many others, she was still a human being, and in many ways he had wronged her. There were no remarks on her grave just the simple etching of her name and the date she died. No birth date was placed on the grave and now flowers scattered the headstone. She was just another person in the crowd, and that's all she ever needed to be to Barnabas.

Barnabas felt an arm work its way through his, and saw the ginger hair of his wife bop up and down as she looked at Elizabeth's grave.

"At least it's over now." she stated, her head resting on Barnabas' shoulder. "We're both alive, back to being vampires for as long as it takes for this curse to wear off again. It just kept coming back when she came back." Julia gestured towards Angelique's grave.

"As long as you are here, I am as happy as will ever be." Barnabas said before beginning to move away from the graves, the night air was beginning to cause him to shake and he could see the tips of Julia's fingers turning blue. They walked through the church yard stopping only once to look at the church where they had married. Julia's eyes were clouded with tears as she stared at the place where her dreams had become reality.

"I'm sorry it wasn't your perfect day." Barnabas whispered as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You were there, that was all it needed to be perfect." She said before she began to move away from the church "I still have no idea why you ended up falling in love with me?" Julia stated, as she continued to walk she felt an arm encircle its way around her waist and then pull her towards the solid form behind her. Barnabas pulled her face up to his and their lips connected in a heart soaring kiss; they stayed like this for hours, their lips working against one another. Neither wanting to break the kiss, neither wanted to feel the warmth that was coursing through their bodies evaporate at the loss of this intimate contact. But Barnabas broke away and let his forehead touch hers before whispering to his beloved;

"Frankly my dear you left me no choice."

* * *

_**A/N – **_

_**I cried writing this. :'(**_

_**You left me no choice has come to an end. But Barnalia has not, I will be writing more Barnalia stories in the near future. I would like to request that you all read the acknowledgments chapter as this will lay out in more detail what I plan to do and thank a few particular people and legally save my butt.**_

_**But if any of you choose not to read the acknowledgements, then I'd just like to thank you all for being the most loyal readers any writer could ask for. I am so honoured to have been able to write for you guys and I thank you all for your continued support. I hope you will continue to read my stories or even re-read this one. **_

_**Thank you all so much.**_

_**From Jess xxx**_


	31. Acknowledgements

_**Acknowledgements:**_

A massive thank you to every single person who has read this story, even if it's just been one chapter, or ten or all thirty, I don't care how much or how little thank you for taking the time read this story. Thank you to being the most loyal readers I could have asked for and thank you for simply enjoying my writing.

That was always my biggest fear when writing this, what would people think of it? Would they hate it? To be able to see people become invested in the story has been the best thing I could have wished for and I thank you all for waiting for the updates and getting excited when you saw them. Thank you x

_**A special thank you to a few people who reviewed practically every chapter:**_

LADYMALLARD

SeverusBarnabas3102

Sarahjeancinema

EllieLovettBovine

But seriously thank you to **_everyone_** who reviewed, every single one of you helped in the creative process by literally just spurring me on. Thank you so much

_**What happens next:**_

I plan on writing a series of one shots for Barnalia. Now this is where I ask you beautiful readers to tell me what you want. Do you want an epilogue style one shot series for this story or just a random one shot series. I also would like some of you to send me some prompts. You don't have to, but I thought it would be nice for you to be involved in that area of the creative process.

Please either send me a PM or leave a review with your decision about the epilogue one shot series and/or a prompt. xx

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any of the characters or any lines that I may have used that have been taken from the film. All of this goes to the rightful owners.

* * *

_**Thank you for being so supportive and I will miss writing this story. I hope you will all come back soon. I hope you'll tell other people and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**_

_**Thank you and until next time**_

_**From Jess xxx**_


End file.
